Dance: Listen Only To My Heart
by voidspellcaster04
Summary: Soul and Maka love each other. But what happens if Maka misinterprets his words and cries for it? "I-I'm sorry,Soul. I'm so sorry. . ." She whispered, crying, "I've made up my mind. . . " she caressed his cheeks, ". . .it's better for us to separate. ."
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N):Special thanks to my friend, Blue Blooded Phantom for the encouragement you gave me. Lov'yah BBP.. And sorry if I can't meet your expectations LoL. 'm not as good as you are...(**____**;)**_

**ME: **harro harro...! hey there guys. it's me, Voidspe- whoahhh!.*shock*

**Black Star: **YAHOO.! BOW TO YOUR GOD LOWLY SERVANT..NYAHAHA.! (he came out from nowhere)

**ME: * nerves popped out * **NO... here he goes again.** *sigh***

**VOID...**

..

..

''

**CHOP...!**

"

**Black Star: **Ouch! DARNIT! WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH THAT DAMN BAG! THAT FREAKIN' HURTS! (clutching his head)

**ME: **Shut up Star-boy! You just deserve it. The spotlight's mine, not yours. ***smirk***

**Black Star: **But I'm the GO- (threaten him with the bag) Okay..fine. you win. ***huffs***

**ME: **Good boy..Now where was I.. Ohh.. Sorry about that. By the way I am voidspellcaster. But please, call me **Void**. I am just a shinjin.

**Black Star: **yeah..she's just a violent-spotlight-stealing-crazy author..pffft..

**ME: **What...!. ( I chase him with my bag.) Come here you, MORON:..!

**Black Star: **NYAHAHA! You can't catch a God like me!

**ME: Getyourassbackinhere! **(still running)

**Maka: **huhh *long sigh* Guess I'll be doing this. Okay then. Well, as Void wanted to say...This is her first fiction. about Soul-Maka. She would also like to say an advance **'Sorry" **for any mishaps. And **'Thank You' **for sparing some of your precious time to read her first work. Furthermore, she tried her best to come up with a good story just for you guys.

**CRONA: **Sorry, this story is just a **crap** and senseless. I can't deal with it.

**TSUBAKI: **Hope you'll enjoy..*smile*

**SID: **DO IT...'coz if YOU DON'T...

"**I'm Gonna Eat Your Brains!"** *spark on the side of his eye*

**MAKA: **That supposed to be **"SOUL" NOT "BRAIN!"...**

KID: What are you...from **Plants vs. Zombies?!...**You're from **Soul Eater. **STUPID!

**SID: **Sorry, but when I wa-...

**LIZ: **BACKWHENIWASALIVE...BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. Enough already!.

**ME: **Maka..! Help me with him...(still chasing the monkey) :-

**MAKA: ***sweat drop* A-ah o-kay...

**EVERYONE: *sigh* **nghhhh..poor Black Star, he'll definitely be dead...***sweat drops***

**Black Star: **Maka NO...!

**MAKA...VOID...**

**"**

**"'**

**"**

**'**

**CHOP...!**

"

"

**Maka/Void: **There..* clasping our hands together*

**PATTY: **Ahihi.. Black Star's bleeding already...! (jumping) *what a sadist..*

**SOUL: ***wide-eyed in fear* ahhh.. WOMEN SURE ARE SCARY.. * 3 sweat drops*

**MAKA: **Soul..! Script! (waving to Soul)

**SOUL: **huh?. Oh yeah!.

**Void does not own Soul Eater...Especially Me..**

**ALL: Read... or...**

"**We're going to take your souls!"**

**Chapter 1: **Surprises and Moment-crashers

"Okay, this should do it for now..", Soul said to himself with a confident smile, "..all I have to do is to wake her up."

He went into his Meister's room with the breakfast he had prepared for her. He silently stepped inside, making sure not to wake her up suddenly, 'cause if he does, it'll just spoil the surprise..

He placed the tray of food on her desk. Then made his way beside her bed.

He doesn't know why, but he feels so happy by just seeing his partner in such tranquil slumber, making him smile in contentment. He knelt beside the bed and tacked the stands of hair that were on her face to her ear. He stared at her in scrutiny, as if taking every details of her form.

He knows that she's not blessed in some areas, but those don't bother him. In fact, he loves them the way they are. And besides, she's still young, surely she'll have them be developed in some more years. He loves all of her.** He loves her... **

His gaze came to rest on her angelic face, her closed eyes, her nose, and to her ever enticing lips. Lips that he had dreamt of tasting with his own. He wanted to feel her soft lips,. lips that seems to be as inviting as luscious caramel. But he managed to stop the urge of doing so.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent. The smell of her floral chyprē perfume was resonant within the air.

**Soul's POV**

I looked at Maka's sleeping form. She has changed from the first day we met. She now, somehow has improved in her chest area, her tits are not as flat as they were before but now, with the size of C, I guess. Those teasing I made were not from my heart, I jut like to see her blush, she's so cute. And the curves of her slender body are more defined. Her..ass, though always being covered with her oh so short skirt, seems so round and firm. And her legs...

Nahh..too much description. I'm running out of words! Dammit! **She's more beautiful more than ever! **Shit.! I'm already drooling...And my buddy down there's already in protest. I need an ice to calm it down!.

I calmed myself. I'm looking back at her. Good thing... She might have given me a Maka Chop if she saw me drooling over her.

"I just wish, we could stay l like this forever...together." I mumbled.

Wait.! What was I thinking? I took a glance at her once more. Her chest heaving up and down.

I felt something inside me, uncertain how to describe it, just so confusing...

That's impossible. Together... with Maka? She doesn't like me that way, ...or.. does she?' My mind was in limbo

But wait...does it mean, I'm in-love with her?' I held my head with both of my hands, as if trying to squish all of these annoying images in my mind..

How does being in-love would really be like anyway? What the HECK!

Why am I saying UNCOOL things like this anyway?..

"It can't be.** We're just partners, cronies, friends."** I groaned. I shook my head, trying to ignore all of those thoughts. 'Arghh..enough already, just be cool.." I sighed heavily and relaxed my body.

"Soul...Soul..?" I heard my name was being called by a familiar sleepy sounding voice.

I stood immediately in surprise, shakily. And tried not to stutter saying, "O-oh..g..good morning, Maka." Maka seemed a bit confused. Maybe she's just wondering why I'm here.

"Why are you in here, how long have you been here? And what's that smell?" she sat up rubbing her eyes with her hands. Her hair in messy way.

"I-I brought you this", bringing the food to her bed. I've been here for about who knows. I was zoning out, remember?...the food's probably cold.

Why? I'm not sick, am I?" she's looking at me an eyebrow raised. "...or could it be.." she look at me angrily. "..that you broke something again and do this to~" I just rolled my eyes and cut her off with,

"It's too early for morning argument woman!" I'm a little agitated.

"Happy birthday Maka.!" I greeted.

She just sat there when finally..

Maka gasps in realization " ..you have forgotten about it, haven't you,huh?" showing my shark-like teeth.

"Yeah. We were busy yesterday. I already forgot, ahehe." Maka chuckles rubbing her temple. We were summoned by Lord Death yesterday for a scheduled mission. We're going to Korea next week to meet up with the other Death Scythes.

"Breakfast in bed COOLEST GIFT." I grinned.

" hnmm? yeah..yeah..I just wish, I won't be celebrating my birthday in the hospital after this, Soul, haha." Maka said sarcastically. I glared daggers at her with that statement. She sure knows how to piss me off.

"Okay...sorry Soul. Thank you for the coolest gift, My Death Scythe." I was rewarded with the best smile she could muster. And yeah,,,she managed to turn me into a Death Scythe, two years after the fight against Azura.

You're most welcome, Maka.." I turned my back. " Okay then, hurry up and finish that.. "More surprises await you." holding the knob.

" I will, Soul." And with that, I closed the door. Leaving Maka in her room.

l smiled, congratulating myself for a job well done...

I hope...

"My Death Scythe huh... I guess...I really do,..LOVE YOU, My Meister... I love you, Maka Albarn.." I went to sit on the couch.

~=~=~o~=~=~

**Maka's POV**

Staring down at my food that he has prepared, I suddenly felt my eyes welling up.

" This is the WORST birthday ever...*sniffs* .I hate you Soul...*sniffs* You're stupid Soul Eater Evans.." I said, gritting my teeth. I tried to shag my tears, but failed. They're stubborn like I am. I sobbed in my room. I just need to flush this out of my system.

".. I love you Soul,.. But why is this happening to me?. Why do I love you?.." I covered my mouth with my hands. "yeah right, what else could I ask for... We'reー * sniffs* we're..." tears dropping into my soup.

**ー****o****ー****After a few minutes****ー****o****ー****o****ー**

**Normal POV**

Soul was watching TV in the living room when he heard Maka exclaimed,

"Woahh!.. ...!" she just came out from her room.

He instantly sprinted to her.. "What's wrong Maka?" in worried tone, but slowly smirks as he finally realizes what stunned her.

" You did all of this? I can't believe it! Everything's sparkling clean...Soul. !" Maka says in disbelief.

"Of course I did. A cool guy like me would do anything just to make his partner happy on her birthday.." flashing his sharp teeth. "Plus, an awesome partner like you deserves the coolest gifts, anyway...heh.."

He dashed to the living room but quickly returned to her, now holding something.

"Ahm...here. take this." he held it in front of Maka.

"..what's this Soul?" as she takes it.

"It's actually from your Mama. I made a call to her a month ago and requested if she could send a present for you this

day." He's looking at the ceiling, scratching the back of his head.

She really misses her mother. She hasn't seen her after the party that was held after the restoration of Death City, after the fight against Kishin Asura.

She opened the box and revealed its content. There's a letter, and a card that says, " Happy Birthday My dear Maka. Love-Mama"

"It's definitely Mama's writing." beads of tears escape from her eyes.

"How about that?"Soul asked pointing to a maroon-colored box.

" ..a music box from Scotland" she twirled the key and the instrument started playing..

After that...

She's in a trance, unable to decide on how she should react.

A while ago, she was sobbing in the safety of her room, now, she's being surprised by the one who caused her tears. But she knows within her that behind her pleasantries...she has bitterness and pain lives. Happiness, sorrow, and yearning for her mother...Mixed emotions.

" It's so not you... I've never imagined you, doing something like this without receiving a Maka Chop from me first..." rubbing her eyes, she suddenly brought Soul to an embrace. Pain suddenly fades...but not completely.

**Soul's POV**

Maka wrapped her arms around me. I in reverie. I can't process what's going on. Then I felt something slightly pushed my chest, and I looked down. Maka's staring at me, face ruddy. She loosens her arms, but before she could scape, I already pulled her closer to me. She's startled with my sudden action.

"Maka..." I breathed. ".please don't go yet."

I looked at her olive pools. She then relaxed her body then brought her hands to my shoulders. My mind tells me to fall for that tempting soft pink lips. She closed her eyes. And with that, as if a queue, I closed my eyes too, held her face and was about to lean in...When...

...

ーoーoーo

**Maka's POV**

I'm in cloud nine. Soul really did a good job surprising me today. I didn't help myself, I brought him to my arms, like the time we fought against MADNESS. But still, there was something that bothers me, Like, I forgot something. But then, shrugged it off, I must get back to reality first. I looked at him but he's staring at the wall. I felt my face heat up...yeah, I'm practically hugging Soul. I pushed him slightly, but that just made him look at me I was about to step backward when he suddenly pulled me by my waist. Then in husky voice he says, "Maka, don't go yet." he tightens his grip. His crimson eyes made me melt, my knees wobbling, my heart beats faster, the sound of his breathing was like a magic spell. I could smell his scent, his natural masculine scent that makes me to want more of him.. I submit myself to that certain feeling, I need to hold onto something, then I found his shoulders. Soul was about to kiss me but suddenly...

''

''

''

''

"YAHー* **BANNNGGG...**(goes the door, destroyed)!..*.-OOO. BOW TO YOUR GO- " It's Black Star kicking the door. The moron owes us another door!

" Black Star what have you don-" Tsubaki-chan stops her word. Now, the two are staring at us, wide-eyed, mouths gaped.

Soul looked at me, then to the moment crashers, and back to our bodies ( still clinging to each other). We quickly withdrew ourselves from that embarrassing position. An awkward silence came next.

I swear to Shinigami... the four of us were as red as the surface of Mars."

**"..I-I'mgoingtomakesomecoffee.." **and dashed my way for an escape.

**"..'t's so uncool.."**

"

"'

~=~=~o~=~=~

**Tsubaki's POV**

Maka-chan and I are already in her bedroom, after that little show she and Soul-kun had earlier. I am helping her get dressed for the party.

"So, Maka-chan." I started "..does it mean Soul-kun and you are al-"

"NO...and we will never be." she cut me off.

"But, about.." I asked hesitantly while combing her hair in front of the mirror.

"That's, that's just nothing. And I'd rather not to talk about it for now." she murmured.

I stopped what I'm doing, she turned around and looked at me. "Sorry Tsubaki-chan but I guess we better get off now. I'm sure the boys are getting impatient." she manage to feign a smile. But I know her too well, I know that behind that smile, she's hurting inside.

**Soul's POV**

"Maka, Tsubaki, hurry up in there." I called out.

" Coming!" Tsubaki replied.

"Tsubaki-chan, I can't go out like this!" I heard Maka whining inside of her room.

"But Maka-chan, I already told you, They'll surely love it. Just trust me." Tsubaki told her. "..come on already."

I heard the click of the knob, Black Star and I turned our heads to look toward the direction of Maka's room.

"Whoah!. " Black Star and I stood instantly and jaw-dropped in astonishment. "..M-

Ma-ka..is that you?!" exclaimed Black Star.

"Ahihi. Of course Black Star, it's me." she giggles, her face flushed.

Great...Black Star caught my line again...and Maka's attention too. But, yes she does look absolutely beautiful today. She's not wearing her usual pigtails, she had her hair down. She's wearing a red thin-strapped dress reaching just above her knees with a black belt around her waist matched with a pair of black stiletto,

"Just one more thing is missing." Tsubaki approached me and handed me a blue rectangular box. "..go and give it to her, Soul-kun." and she winked at me.

"Black Star, let's go downstair." she exited the room dragging Black Star with her.

I opened the box and held the thing in my hand. I looked at Maka, she's just looking at me the whole time.

**Maka's POV**

I guess, the boys did like the way how I look in this dress. Tsubaki-chan insisted me to wear this for the party. She told me that these were from Liz and Patty, as a gift. Soul stands in front of me, in black suit with a mint green long-sleeved shirt, paired with black slacks and shoes that went along with a black necktie too. I really like seeing him in a formal outfit, he is tantalizing.

"Soul, aren't we going to follow them?" I asked while he's holding the thing Tsubaki-chan gave him.

"Ah Maka.." running his hand through his hair "..could you turn around for just a second?" he's blushing, alright.

.

"Huh?" I asked, but did what he asked me to do.

"May I?" he asked and I just nodded.

He held my hair from behind then had a necklace hung around my neck. I took a look at it, it's actually a flower shaped amber medallion necklace with diamond beads on it.

"There...You look totally wonderful, Maka." he complimented. I felt his breath tickled my left ear, sending shiver through my spine. Kami-sama I think I'm going to faint! I can feel my face heat up.

"T-Thanks Soul.." I stammered.

"Okay, shall we go now." flashing his sharp teeth, he beckons me to go first.

**=~=~AT THE PARTY=~=~=~**

Everybody's having great time at the party. Maka's been greeted by the countless guests. And most of them tell the same thing **'Maka looks gorgeous'.** And lots of guys were trying to catch her attention but she's too preoccupied at this moment entertaining her friends. Some of them also tried to ask her for a dance but they we're all rewarded with '**VENOMOUS GLARES'** from Soul. But of course, Soul won't let Maka notice him, it will be the opposite of **cool** for him, right?

**Maka's POV**

I'm so tired after that wave of people that came to greet me. Now, I am with my girl friends. Papa's out of the country so he's not here to pester me. So here I am, talking to Liz, Tsubaki and Patty then I didn't help myself from telling them the things that had happened earlier this morning, ...'EVERYTHING' .

"It's true, they were like...Ahm.." Tsubaki tries to form a word to describe something.

"**What? Monkeys clinging to each other and doing one another!**" That made me blush. Now I regretted telling them about the event before Black Star and Tsubaki barged Into our apartment.

"Patty! NO! I just hugged him because I appreciated the things he has done this day." I retorted, hoping that they'll buy it. **I want to walk out! **What is this anyway? a police interrogation?

"oh really? Why don't we ask Tsubaki what kind of show she and Black Star just had happened to interrupt." Liz smirks sheepishly.

"..oh I guess our little Maka finally made her move.. Did you tease him huh, Maka? Did you even kiss him? TELL ME! TELL ME!" I just face-palmed in embarrassment. I swear... she'll be the cause of my death...

"No, We didn't." I said in exasperation.

"But your faces were merely about two-inches apart." added Tsubaki-chan.

What? Not you too Tsubaki-chan. Why doesn't she just help me get through with it. 'I need you to be an ally, Tsubaki-chan.'

My face's burning hot!

"..that was a mistake. I should have not let myself be carried away into that moment." Tears start to form on my eyes. I've been crying the whole day. But still, the pain is still in my chest. Maybe, I should tell them. I need them to listen...

**"What?! hejustrejectedyou!"**

"No, he didn't Liz. " I said in tired tone." I was woken up by the smell of food he prepared for me. and when I felt his wavelength, I just pretended I was still

sleeping. Then I just heard him say. 'We're just partners, cronies, friends'. But I am not sure."

I do not know what to believe. Am I to believe and hold onto the glimpse of hope that maybe, he also loves me? Should I even put assumptions to his SWEET ACTS he shows me?

Or believe to the words that came out of his mouth that I am just a friend for him?

"I'm going to slay that asshole!"

"Calm down big sis. I'm sure Soul-kun has an explanation." Patty told Liz.

"Are you sure that's what he have said?" Tsubaki-chan stares at me.

" I am."

" Then why did he do all of this just for you? And what is that act you had with him this morning? He would have not done that if you're just a friend for him. Don't get me wrong, Maka-chan but I think, Soul-kun also loves you. I mean, he's always there for you not just because you are the **meister and he's the weapon **but because, HE LOVES YOU." Tsubaki-chan tries to convince me but, I can't convince my own

self. "..and he's willing to sacrifice even his own life just for you."

"Tsubaki don't try to defend Soul. Of course he'll protect her, because it's his responsibility and Maka is his friend!" Liz retaliates.

**"But have you forgotten, that Soul-kun is your friend too, Liz-chan!"**

**"Men are all the same!"**

"**But Soul-kun is not lik-...**

"**Tsubaki...!"**

**"Enough already!"** I couldn't take it anymore! I let my tears stream to my cheeks. It hurts me so much! "..stop it already. I don't want you guys to fight just because of me!" I just sobbed. Having seen my friends argue like that because of me, only made it worse.

"Sorry..." Liz murmured.

"Maka-chan, I guess you better approach Soul-kun about that. Besides, you've been keeping your feelings for him the whole three years time. And it's the only way to solve all of these." Patty suggested.

"No, I can't face him. I don't think I could accept it if he's going to reject me face to face." I said, burrying my head into my arms that were on the table top.

"Don't worry Maka-chan, We'll always be here for you. And if ever Soul-kun hurts you, we'll assassinate him." Patty said, patting my head. I cried again until I felt better.

"Sorry guys." I showed them the smile that I always wear to reassure them that I'm okay. "..sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay."

"So. are you ready to solve this?" Tsubaki-chan smiled back.

"Un!" I nodded. "That's the brave Maka Albarn we knew!" Patty cheered.

"Hmmm, Maka I have a better plan." Liz said, a sly grin crept on her lips. What is she planning? I just hope it won't end up badly like anyone to be hurt or something, even though I am already hurting.

"..trust me guys. We're going to teach Soul a lesson" she smirks in a menacing way. She got her phone from her pocket and made a call.

"Yes it's me, Liz. Listen, I want you to come here this instance"

"I have another mission for you."

" ...she's actually here"

"okay thank you, see you then."

She looked at me" Okay now. We just have to wait for someone."

What was that all about? Tsubaki, Patty and I just exchanged glares in curiosity. What the heck is she going to do? And who's this 'SOMEONE'? I'm getting nervous.

then after about five minutes...

"Liz and Patty Thompson. Long time no see!" A guy called out.

"Sorry to disturb you." Liz apologizes.

"Nah, it's okay." He sat beside me.

"Wow, How was your trip in Paris? We have not seen you for 8 months." Tsubaki said.

"It was great. Actually I've just arrived three weeks ago, right Maka? Oh, Happy birthday Maka!"

"Yes, we've bumped into one another last week and he had invited me for a coffee." I explained to them.

" Then why didn't you even tell us?" asked Tsubaki and Patty in unison.

"I requested them not to tell you guys." Tsubaki-chan looked at him with a confused expression. "Them?"

"Yes, Liz, Kim and Maka:" he smiled apologetically scratching his head.

"Ahh, You guys are unfair!" Patty whined. "..where's the giraffe you've promised me!" And yes, Patty hasn't changed that much. She still likes GIRAFFES. She even accused Soul of stealing her giraffe-printed shirts. Saying that Soul has his own interest with those long-necked creatures because she caught him looking at her **'Test paper-turned-giraffe'** during the **'Super Written Exam**. Poor Soul, he had to avoid Patty that time because she's so mad at him for nothing.

"Don't worry, I have your requested stuffs." He says.

"So shall we talk about the plan now." Liz said sarcastically.

"Huh? So you were the one she called earlier." I glanced at him and to Liz.

"Liz-chan, are you sure about this?" I felt Tsubaki-chan's wavelength, she is getting worried, and same goes for me. The farther this meeting goes, the more the butterflies wander inside my gut.

No, not just it...hesitation, guilt and concern for S..

I sighed to release the tension building inside me, but it just earned worried stares from my friends. "I think, we should forget about this. This is wrong, all wrong."

"No Maka. We will make sure not to hurt him. Tsubaki was right, Soul is my friend too." Liz winked at me.

"Liz told me about your problem, I will help you teach that JACKASS a lesson." He said confidently. He was not listening to me.

"Huh?"

"Just trust us, okay?" He winks.

What will happen now?

**Soul's POV**

I really hate crowded places. I don't like parties like this but I have to accompany Maka. As his weapon, I should always be beside my Meister so that, I'll immediately be there in case of any trouble. She's so busy so, I'm all alone in the balcony.

"Soul, dude, What are you doing here?" I turned to see Kid and Black Star.

"Nothing, I just want some fresh air." I just replied nonchalantly. I felt a hand patted my shoulder. It's Kid. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. What is he saying?

"huh? Nothing dude."

"Com'mon, We know you too well Soul."

"Yeah bro. Tell him about you and Maka. Y'know, KISSY-HUGGY THINGY!"

Stupid Black Star. He's such a BIG MOUTH!

"SHUT UP DUDE!" I grimaced and pushed him because he was doing the kissy-lips in front of my face. GROSS!

"What? You mean they have kissed?"

" Yeah.. But they stopped because they were stunned with my AWESOMENESS...! Nyahahaa!"

"That never happened MORON!" jeez. Why is he even my bestfriend.

"Oh yeah...? then why are you blushing!. NYAHAHA!" he smirks sheepishly. So UNCOOL..

"OKAY FINE I GIVE UP! JUST KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT! OR I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU TO THE FACE...LET YOU FALL DOWN ON THE GROUND THEN YOU'LL FOREVER BE QUIET!" I slurred, hoping that he'll understand that he had just stripped the COOLNESS out of me. Black Star's standing on the balcony's railing. I hate this punk FOR BEING DENSE. I hate myself for being STUPID, choosing a buffoon like him as my friend. Then I told them the whole story.

"Hmm. So that's why the two of you are being grumpy with each other."

"We're not being grumpy, Kid! She's been avoiding me since last week and I dont know why. She has been more fickle-minded lately!"

"Chill dude, we're not here to argue with you. Kid and I, BLACK STAR, YOUR GOD IS HERE TO HELP YOU LOVER BOY!"

"Are you sure you did not do anything to make Maka mad at you? Kid asked. Okay, let me think... All I did was to call her** 'Tiny Tits', **even though I know she's not anymore. And calling her the usual '**book worm**'. I guess those are not the reason.

"Nope dude. I just call her the same things." I said slouching my back and resting my chin on the table. "..or maybe she just have her monthly...y'know.." I said lazily.

" Nah. I doubt it." Kid said, shaking his head.

" Soul, I want you to be honest," Kid took a deep breath before continuing "..have you confessed to Maka?" I am shocked with what he have said. "..w-what?"

"I get it. You have not done it. Soul, you better act now. We all know how much you care for Maka, how much you love Maka. But you must know...that lots of guys are showing their interest toward her!"

"Kid what the hell are you talking about? I am not going to do that. And what made you think I will?!" I stood up clenching my teeth. Why am I denying it to them? No, not just to them...to myself. I actually wanted to tell Maka about my feelings but I can't. I am afraid that I might just hurt her. Because I know that she's skeptical when it comes to **MEN**, and I am not exempted.

"Soul, You don't have to deny it. We are not that as stupid as you think. We have been friends that seems to be forever." Wow.. Black Star became serious with this. He is right. I should trust them because they are my only friends that I could count on in times like this.

"Yeah okay. Sorry guys, it was so uncool of me." I then smirked. and gave Black Star our signature High-five.

"That's more like it!" Kid patted my back.

"Dude cut it out, patting me like a dog." I grimaced. "Sorry dude." he chuckled and we reverted to our seats.

"I am just afraid that she might reject me. We all know that Maka doesn't trust anyone easily, especially with MEN. I just don't want to ruin anything. As long as I can, I will protect our friendship."

"That's the point Soul. Trust!" What's with TRUST?

"You should trust her the way she trusts you!" Sure I trust Maka but what is Kid trying to imply? Am I being dense?

"Com'mon Bro, We also know that Maka feels the same for you. 'cause if she's not, then why are you still living in together even you're already a Death Scythe?" Black Star has a point. I guess, I should really tell Maka. i must...

"You're right. Black Star. But what am I going to do?"

**"Believe to the great Black Star... Pin her to the wall and kiss her until she kisses you back then exchange 'iloveyou's'! NYAHAHA!**. Damn..! Why did I listen to this moron! ."**...who knows, you might even end up fucking each other on the couch!...HAHAH**ー * I punched him on his face and he fell on the floor with a thud.* "You're so loud!" I won't do that to her. I don't want Maka think that I'm just like her philandering father.

"Ouch.. I was just changing the mood, it was too serious." Black Star defended himself.

"Enough with jokes Black Star. We should help Soul." Kid helps him get on his heels.

"Okay fine. Then why don't you ask her to dance with you?" said Black Star reverting to the railing, crossing his arms.

"Black Star!" I grabbed both of his upper arms, rocking him back and forth. "..dude you're A genius !"

I know, I'm the God, remember."

he smirks while rubbing his nose with his index finger and showed me a thumbs-up. I grinned at him and looked at Kid. Kid nodded at me. And I stormed my way back to the mansion's Grand Hall where the party's being held.

"Good luck Bro!" And I waved to them.

It's about time to take her. I can't wait to see her. I run with the feeling of excitement, keeping the smile on my lips.

**Normal POV**

Soul headed back inside the Grand Hall to look for Maka. He can't find her easily, he had to go through the crowd. Then he spotted Ox and asked him if he knows her whereabouts. "She's on the dance floor." pointed 0x. Soul's eager to see Maka.

"Wait Soul-kun!" Kim called and Soul turned to her. "Why?" he asks.

"Ah.. n-nothing." Kim mumbled not looking directly at him. Kim's expression seems to implicate something. An odd feeling that tells Soul not to continue.

But he just obeyed his heart which made him regret in the end...

Because, the next sight before him, only made him irate. He flinched, and dropped the glass that he was holding.

**..there before his very eyes...**

A brown-haired guy, kneeling in front of Maka, and kissed her hand. The guy looked at Maka...

**"Maka Albarn, will you be my girlfriend?"** Soul clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and unconsciously turned his left arm into a scythe. He wants stop that scene, he wants to kill that BASTARD, but he cant't move his body. He is shuddering. **His feet are numb. He's hoping that she would say 'NO'. **He wanted to shout, and tell Maka that he is there...

**"Stop! Listen to me Maka!"**

**'Maka, I'm here! Look at me! Oi..Maka...**

**'Maka! Can't you feel my wavelength?! MAKA.!'**

**"Maka I love you...!"**

But nothing comes out of his mouth..

**"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."** Maka replied.

Those words made his world subverted.

Soul can't move.

**He can't believe that someone...**

**..already took Maka from him**.

**And what shatters his heart most ...**

**is the image...**

**of Maka...**

**'...Kissing that BASTARD..'**

~=~=~* tsuzuku *~=~=~

**(A/N): There. I know...It's lame...**

**Please help me improve IT by making your reviews. I was actually going to make this as a one shot however, my mind went all hyper with ideas so I decided to continue this...so yeah... I'll be posting the second chapter as early as I can. MAYBE after our outreach program.**

_Sorry if you were stuck in their apartment scene. Lots of details popped out while I was rewriting. SORRY for the nonsense whatsoevers.._

_..yahari..._

Next Chapter on...

_**"Dance: Listen Only to My Heart"**_

**'A Dance Was Meant To Start Changing Us'**

SANKYU...REVIEWS PLEASE.


	2. A Dance Was Meant To Start Changing Us

**(A/N): Hello guys. So...Valentine is near and Love is in the air...that's why..for this chapter, I made Maka smile. I received reviews saying that the first part was painful...And yes..that's what I wanted besides, that's the reason why I picked the Hurt/comfort genre.. Oops. once again, sorry about the lapses. And I felt bad about my mistakes so I just decided to make it up to you by updating earlier. I also felt sorry for making Maka cry that's why I'm already telling you that there will be some revelations in this part regarding that...so please don't set me on fire after this..Love you all.**

**So...ladies and gentlemen...with no further adieu...I present to you..**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapter 2:**

A Dance Was Meant To Start Changing Us

.

.

-=ー

**Soul's POV**

.

"Good luck Bro!" Kid and Black Star cheered for me. I run to the Grand hall as fast as I could. I can't find Maka due to the number of the partygoers blocking my way. Then I saw Ox, who was talking with Kim. I asked them if they know where Maka was. They said she's on the dance floor. Harvar offered me a glass of cordial (A/N: cordial is a kind of fruit juice) and I gladly took it. "Wait, Soul-kun." Kim called me. "Why?" I asked her. She was reluctant to answer then she just told me it's nothing. And I just shrugged.

"Thanks." I waved to them.

Now I got to find Maka. Wait... what is she doing at the dance floor? Of course...to dance... Silly me..

Finally... I saw her ash-blonde hair form the distance. I wiggled my body through the dancing throng just to make my way towards Maka but suddenly, I heard the gasping of the crowd. They all stopped from dancing. And they were all wide-eyed.

'What's wrong?" I asked Hiro who was beside me, eventually he pointed to a particular direction. And I followed that with my eyes. I should have not...

Maka's on the platform. A brown haired guy, with purple colored eyes is kneeling in front of her. What is he doing?! Curse you! Don't he dare speak any word or I'll...

.

The BASTARD kiss her hand. How dare that browny touch Maka! "Maka Albarn, will you be my girlfriend?"

.Fuck You...!

No. Maka say NO! Damn.

.

Stop! Listen to me Maka!"

.

'Maka, I'm here! Look at me! Oi..Maka...

.

'Maka! Can't you feel my wavelength?! MAKA.!'

.

"Maka I love you...!"

..

Why? No word comes out of my mouth. What's happening to me. I'm all stupor. Move you stupid body! I need to get Maka! I can't live without her!

.

.

."Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

..

.

.Maka...This can't be real! NO..

.

.

Maka held his face, and kiss him. And that only made my pain worse. She, herself, kissed the guy. A guy that I've never met. The guy who had taken her from me.

.

Now I know... Maka does not love me. All I can do now, is to blame myself. Tears are streaming down to my face. She loves someone else. I'm nothing compared to him. I should let her go if that what would make her happy. It's for the best.

.

It's my fault...If only I have told you sooner. I'm so stupid.

I heard them laughing,they were laughing at me. 'Congratulations, Maka!' I heard Liz. 'Are you planning to tell Soul-kun?' It's Tsubaki's voice..

'Who's Soul? Tsubaki-chan I don't know what you're talking about.' I heard Maka. No, That's impossible. Maka, I'm your partner! There's no way you can forget me. I'm Soul Eater... Your scythe weapon!

'Let's just forget about that fool! hahaha." Everyone's laughing ludicrously.

.

.

My world's shrinking. Everything's starting to fall apart. Maka's image starts to vanish.

.

.

Maka! Oi!

.

.

.

Maka!..

.

Makaaaaaaa...!

.

.Souuuuuullllllll..!

.

.

.

**=/=**

.

.

"Soul...Soul..." It's Maka's voice. He immediately opened his eyes. and sat erect post-hastily. "What...Where am I?" he asked panting, and looking around.

"You've fallen asleep out here in the balcony and you were calling out my name. Are you okay?" Maka asked, holding his hand tightly with a worried look on her face.. "...Y-Yeah I'm o...kay. It's just a bad dream." Yeah... It is really bad dream for him. He just fell asleep after having a Manly Discussion with Kid and Black Star.

.

.

**=o=o= Flash Back =o=o=**

.

"Ouch.. I was just changing the mood, it was too serious." Black Star defended himself.

"Enough with jokes Black Star. We should help Soul." Kid helps him get on his heels.

"Sorry Black Star."

"Nah..'t's okay dude."

"Kid, Black Star, Lord Death wants to talk to you." Sid came to call for the two meisters.

"Okay, We're on it!" Kid responded. "Soul, aren't you going inside?"

"Neh.. I'd rather tarry here. I could have a nap out here. I didn't have much sleep last night." Soul replied yawning.

"'kay bro, see ya!.Let's go Kid, I wonder what boss wanted us for?" Black Star said while walking with Kid,..well... actually straddling, arms behind his head.

Black Star turned his head to see Soul again..."Soul...ya sure..ya're not comin'?...Your princess's probably waitin' for ya!" he teased.

"Nope... Just go already!" shooing Black Star.

.

.Soul was left alone, he was trying to fall asleep when a lad in white suit with brown hair and purple-colored eyes came to the balcony and leaned his body on the railings. The guy looked at Soul, "Mind if I hang out?"

"Yeah, do whatever you want." Soul just burried his head into his arms.

.

"So... You must be Soul Eater." turning his body, now looking at the view of the garden. "You know what... I like your meister, Maka. She's so hot. I'm just wondering, will she accept it if I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend? he smirks slyly "..oh no...I think...she'll surely be mine because I am better than someone else out there...". He's already making allusions yet, Soul tries his best not to transform his hand into a scythe and just kill this fucking ass in front of him. Besides, he's so tired to fuck up with this assumptious idiot. And a 'cool guy' like him, wouldn't put up a show on such special day.

"Huh, you? going for a tiny-tits? com'mon bro... you can find someone sexier than Maka." he jeered. Soul's heart felt like it was being pierced by hundreds of needles. He never meant to say those words, but it's the only way he knew to keep this bastard away from Maka. Even he knew that he'll be regretting it. Well...to much for his dignity being a cool guy, right?

"Oh... okay. So I guess… I won't be having strong competitors in getting Maka's heart then." he taunted at Soul and started walking away. " I'll go now Evans."

.

Soul just restrained himself from any horrible thing that he might do to him. He just stood there clenching his fists until that insolent vanished.

"Dammit! Why did I say that!" He kicked the chair vigorously hitting the wall, leaving it shattered. "I'm so stupid! What the fuck!"

.

**=o=o= End of Flash Back =o=**

.

"Soul, Are you even listening to me!?" I snap into reality. Maka said scowling, hands were on her hips. "Huh, S-Sorry?"

.

"I said,.. They are all looking for you so let's get back inside." She pulled me by my wrist not caring even if I'm already stumbling until we were inside the Mansion.

"You didn't have to drag me like that, I have my own feet!" I growled massaging my left wrist.

"Just shut up 'sleepy head!" she sneered rolling her eyes "...com'mon Soul, Let's dance!"

"M-Maka...W-Wa...iit...!"

.

.**Normal POV**

They danced with the tune of the music. Soul held Maka's right hand with his left one, the other on her waist.

"Wow Maka, you haven't stepped on my feet. You're already good at dancing." he started. Maka would always ask Soul to teach her how to dance and Soul would always oblige to her request. Well...not request actually ...command... saying that he must follow his Meister, or she would sometimes show him that 'cute puppy eyes'..Those would always work on him.

"Of course. I had the best instructor." she smiled reaching to her ears.

"Hell of course! I'm the coolest dance instructor!" He boastfully said. "...if it wasn't because of the threat of receiving a Maka Chop..." he snickered and Maka just giggled.

And once again, they kept quiet. They just followed each other's steps, synchronized with the music. And made themselves feel each other's souls, and be lulled by the music. Then they both whispered...

.

."Soul Resonance"...

.

It seems to be a long time since they both uttered these words. Due to the fact that Soul is now a Death Scythe that he would sometimes be assigned to another meister or to Lord Death himself. And the same goes for Maka, she's been assigned to different weapons. Despite those matters, they still manage to maintain the relationship that they have, giving reassurance to one another that they will never leave each other. But of course, both of them would sometimes get jealous about that. They just don't say that bluntly but sometimes, they would make some playful allusions to emphasize that they're being bothered about each other, having new partners and stuffs... Hmmn...what a weird yet fun relationship they have...

.

.

Soul and Maka found themselves in that familiar room. But changes had occur, and those changes happened by the time they defeated Madness... or should I say..., this room had just returned to its original appearance, back to the time when they first became partners...

The 'oni' is not present anymore. The old record player that used to give melancholic aura in the air with the jazz music it used to play was replaced with a piano. The room is not as dark as it used to be, a luminous flower-shape pinkish light and a lamp settling on top of a round table are the ones that give life to that once lonely place. And there...there on the wall, are the pictures of the said 'Meister and Weapon', Maka and Soul.

Images that show the times they've spent together. Times of Happiness they had with their love ones,

...of Fear that they overcame with Courage,

...of Struggles that they faced hand in hand,

...and of Pain they endured with Trust for one another.

It trully had manage to revert into its old form. But only one thing is new... the most conspicuous in that certain place, is this one huge portrait, of when they first held each other's hand as partners and friends.

.

"I've never been in this place since that day." Maka mumbled, looking around the room. Soul walks and sits on stool in front of the piano. "Yeah. I still remember that day." Soul mumbles running his hand on the piano. He patted the space next to him beckoning Maka to sit beside him, and she obliged.

.

"Remember when I first played the piano for you?" he asked looking at the piano keys.

"Un.. You said that that's the kind of man you are."

"That man who played the piano before...has already changed, Maka." he looked at Maka and grinned. Maka tilted her head that shows her confusion which only made Soul chuckle. "..Do you want to hear what kind of man he turned into now?" Maka smiled and nodded to him.

Soul started stroking the keys. "Maka, this is who I am now. Listen to my heart."

.

Maka closed her eyes and tries to feel Soul. Soul's sound, Soul's feeling. The notes he played before was different... from the first time they met, and from

the time they fought together as a team against Mosquito seemed to reflect more of the darker and mysterious side of him. And as Maka described it...Strange...

.

**Maka's POV**

.

'I can feel Soul. I can feel his breathing... it's not as ragged as before. His sound,...not a gloomy as before...it's like...being mixed with...tenderness?...slightly melodious than it was... Still weird..yet pampering... is this... passion?...admiration...? No.. Not only that...

Love...'

I feel contented being with Soul...close to him..I feel safe. This sound...so soothing. I can't imagine a future without him. And never in my mind came the idea of waking up every morning that I wouldn't see his smile... his blood-colored eyes, his white hair... His presence... I can't lose him. I can't...Never.. I need him..to be with me.

.

.

**Soul's POV**

'I poured everything that's in me with every key I stroke. My gratitude for having Maka... as a partner..as my Meister...as my friend. She's always been there when I'm ill to make me feel better. She's the one that keeps me believe in myself. And the one who turned me into what I am now. I'm willing to do everything for her. She's my courage... My life.. My love...

She has been quiet, listening to me. I need to break this silence. This silence is deafening.

"You know...I missed that little oni, even he was so noisy..." I chuckled. Maka drew a sigh and I felt her scooted closer to me. I looked at her through the corner of my eye but, she's just looking at her hands resting on her lap.

"Soul... Why did you choose to stay with me?" her voice was low and I don't feel comfortable with the looks of her face. "h-huh...What do you mean Maka?"

.

"You're already a Death Scythe so it means that you can now..." she's reluctant to continue her words and I know, I wouldn't want to hear that. "...y-you can leave me w-whene-ever y-you want to."

What is she saying? I would never do that. I stopped playing the piano. I turned to her, I can't see her face because of her bangs. "Maka, I will never leave you. Haven't we talked about this already?"

"But I know not for long... Soon you'll find someone that you would spend your life time with. Eventually...we'll be needing to leave each other!"

I can hear her sniffles. It hurts me to see her like this. We've already given reassurance to one another that we will stay partners. ..

.

**Partners**...

.

Is that what we only want?...being partners?

I averted my look from her. I drew a deep sigh and faced the piano once more.

"Soul...have you ever been in-love?" I was taken aback with that question. I never thought that she would ask me that way. i don't know what to do. Is this the right time to tell her? The dream I had...The dance... Is this...?.. I can't form a coherent word and I just manage to stammer, "Y-Yeah..."

"Is she the reason why you were not slacking at home for the past few weeks?" I've been out that times to find some part time jobs to earn more money. Being a Death Scythe is not as easy as it seems, it's not that my salary's low or whatever...but I really wanted to do that for Maka. It's all for her. "Un...She is..." I mumbled not sure if that's the right word to say.

"Soul do you love her?" she turned her back on my side. Now I wouldn't be able to see her face.

"I do... And I'll do my best to make her happy." I mumbled loosening my necktie. I also turned my back facing hers. "..Maka... There's something I've been wanting to tell you..." I sigh trying to collect all my courage.. " Maka, since that time we've met, to the times we've been hunting down Kishins, and all those fights we had... all those times. Joyful or sad memories... they're all special to me..."

.

She's not responding, neither a sigh nor a whimper was heard from her but I just ccontinued...

"...They're all special to me because, you were part of 're in them...

I love you Mak- a-ahh?" I suddenly felt her weight pressed onto my back. I looked at her through my shoulder only to find out that she's already fallen asleep. I turned my body slowly, making sure not to let Maka fall. I brought my arms around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head then I rested my chin on top of it, holding her securely.

.

"I guess...fate tries to hinder us..."

..

.

.What Soul didn't see...was the **smile** on Maka's face..

.

.

.

**Maka's POV**

I was woken up by the warmth of the sunlight hitting my face. I had the best dream in my life last night.. I sat up on my bed and stretch my body.

.

'I love you...' Those words made me smile. I'm so happy now that I was able to find out that he also loves me.

It's Monday so I need to get up early. I don't want my students think that I am like Soul who's always late for his class. At times like this, that we don't have any missions, we are to teach the new generation of meisters and weapons. And I really enjoy that. Well...expect for the times when memories of our school life here at DWMA visit my mind... hmn not really... I just miss being a student. Competing with Ox, group talk at the corridor, Stein-hakase dissecting... errk... not really... just the expressions of my classmates when they're disgusted, girl-talk, exams and results, and Soul's face while sleeping in class. I miss those. Oh wait! I have to cook breakfast!

I dashed to the kitchen to start cooking but I am surprised when I got out of my room. There are three gifts on the table.

I took the purple colored bag and read the card attached to it. "Dear Maka. Sorry I can't visit you so I just sent you a present. -Love Blair." That cat.. She has been working in Giorgia as who knows what... She never told me or even Soul. She's just sending us letters. Okay the gift...I just hope it's not anything lewd.

'Let's see...' I peeked inside the bag and it's something silky-pink in color.. "Maka!" I was startled by Soul. I forgot about him. He is standing in front of his door. He looks cute in that look... messy hair like a kid, crumpled shirt and scratching his eyes with his arm. "Oh..good morning Soul.."

"Mahwninng" he greeted yawning. "..what's for breakfast?" he went to my side and leaned to look at the table. "S-sorry. I haven't cooked yet. Just go and take a shower first while waiting for the food, okay?" I smiled at him and he just nodded.

"..oh.. and Maka..."

.

"Hnm?"

"Did you enjoy your party?" flashing his sharp-like teeth.

"Of course.." I closed the space between us, reached for his shoulders and I kissed him on the right cheek... Oh my.. I can feel my face heating up again and Soul's flushed too. His eyes became bigger.

And I even heard a small gasp from him.

"T-Thanks S-Souul.." I tried my best to look into his eyes and make a smile.

"A...ahhh..o-okay.." he stuttered but, what I didn't expect was that...

he pecked me on my lips and immediately run to the bathroom... Lord Death! He has just kissed me on my lips! SOUL KISSED ME ON MY LIPS!

.

.

'I love you too, Soul.'

.

-~-~-**tsuzuku**-~-~

.

* * *

.

**(A/N): Yay...done.. Okay..I know it's short because I felt bad about my mistakes In the first chapter...And I can't get over it easily. So here..I tried to make an update sooner than I have promised before. Thanks for reading.**

**Okay...I'd be needing your help for the next chapter though... Could you please give me some random names suitable for that 'brown-haired" character. Yeah...I'm so worn out with all the shits recently that I can't think of Nice name for him. Please...**

.

.

Next Chapter on:

.

'Dance: Listen Only To My Heart'

.

.

**"Let's Play, Keep It A Secret!"**

.

Maka: He has made me happy...I'll make him crazy over me...'

.

. Sankyu ne... Happy Valentine, minna-san!.

Reviews please...


	3. Chap 3: Let's Play Keep It a Secret

**Chapter 3: **Let's Play: Keep It a Secret

.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I'm in my room preparing my things for our trip to Korea. Soul and I will be staying there for a month. Hmn... Is it too long? Well actually, the first week will be spent with our main goal; Death Scythes and Elite Meisters' World Conference. And the rest of the weeks will be our long-awaited vacation. Thanks to Lord Death of course. We've been begging for him to give us this bonus... well... he just got tired of Soul's crappy mouth.

He was really worn out because of his greater responsibilities as Death Scythe, and I can't blame him... Soul's is a lazy guy who hates to be sent to different and more difficult duties though, he has to. So, he kept on complaining until the god of death surrenders.

Is it really an arduous job? How would I know? I am not a weapon, neither have I asked Soul nor my papa. I couldn't care less about that, I have greater jobs to be busy with.

Okay then... I got to check if everything's all set. Let me see...

Clothes... check! They're in the luggage bags... One...two...three... Three luggage bags.

Passport... check... Visa... check... Plane tickets...

Plane tickets?! Where are they!

Oh... In my wallet!

Come on Maka, search my pocket ...pat...pat...pat... wait... Ohh there you are. I opened my wallet and there the tickets are... pocket money... keys... and of course...

Soul's picture, that I stole from him when he was drunk, thanks to the ever moron Black Star.

It's his picture while he's surfing at the beach one summer time. Patty was the one taking shots,

I love looking at his tanned, chiseled body glistening as it was struck by sunlight with water sprinkling as the wave splashes against his being.

. Soul... Oh wait! He's probably boiling by now! I kept him waiting for me... Hurry up Maka! Grab my bags, my passports, visas and my new phone...

Where's my phone!

Where the fuck did I put that damn phone!... It's not on the bed, neither on my nightstand, nor in the drawer.

"Where the heck did I put that phone! I'm sure I didn't put it in any of my bags..." I'm already panicking. I can't leave without my new phone. I need it for something special...

"RRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!"

It's my phone! The sound's coming from outside and seems to ascend slowly..

"Maka, here's your phone. You left it on the coffee table...," Soul's leaning against the doorframe, slouching with his left hand shoved in his pocket, his right's holding my phone "Answer the call, it's Liz. And if you finish everything you need to do, go out already because we still have a flight to catch." he reminded casually.

"Okay Soul... I'll be there in a minute."

He went back to the living room and I answered the phone. He's right, it's actually Liz.

"Oh, good evening Liz!"

"What the heck Maka?! What took you so long to answer my call?"

"Ahm.. Sorry Liz, I have misplaced my phone... but Soul found it."

"Okay then... How is it? Have you prepared everything that you need? Make sure you don't forget to bring the secret weapons, okay?"

What is that? I heard a mischievous snickering from her. "Uh huh. I have them in the bags." I replied stoically.

"Good. Remember Maka... We are doing this for his and your future. Don't make any damn move. Don't feel pity for him. Have Soul beg for your ass! Have him drool over you... Go girl!"

Heat crawls to my cheeks with what she's said. Do I really have to do this? ; to torture Soul until he makes the first move on me? What if he'll just be mad at me with all of these in the end? "B-But Liz... What if it won't work? What if I screw it up?"

"Haaaaaa Makaaaa *sigh*... You love Soul, do you?"

"Of course I do"

"Then you have to do this... for the both of you."

"B-But...b-but..."

"No buts Maka. You already said, he had kissed you which means, he also loves you. And we know that this will help the two of you to bring your relationship to the next level." she said monotonously, "I'm warning you Maka... Don't tell anybody about this... The only ones who know about our plans are: Noir, me and of course, you... Heck I'm gonna kick your fucking ass if they'd know it!"

"Not even to Tsubak-"

"Oi Maka! We're gonna be late!" Soul's calling for me now.

"O-Oh... sorry Liz. I got to go now. I'll just call you once we got there." I turned my phone off and roceeded to the living room.

"What has been taking you so long? Com'mon, we need to go now."

"A-Ah.. nothing. I-It was j-just Liz, Soul. She just reminded me of the goods I have to buy for the girls. Hehehe." I explained whilst scratching the back of my head.

I'm feeling nervous, my heart's racing, and what's making it worse is that... he's looking at me intently, his ambiguity's evident in that expression he shows me. I tried to plaster a reassuring smile, but then... he shrugged it off and grabbed our luggage bags. "Oh, okay."

I sigh silently... That was close... I thought he was going to squish me with his non-ending berating till I spit it all out

I must do my best in keeping him from having hunch. Because if he would, he will do everything to find out then he'll dispise me to death, then leave me... Then it would be all devastated! And my dream of having Soul be mine will collapse within a snap.

NO! I can't afford that to happen... He's the only one for me! "Maka?" he's staring at me with a questioning look.

"A-hhh!" I shook my head to wake my senses.

"Something wrong...?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I was just thinking of my students."

"Okay then... Off we go now. To the coolest naming city... Seoul" He grins and walked to the doorway.

Coolest naming city? Seoul, South Korea... something seems familiar with that... Seoul... Seoul? '"Maka!" Soul shouted.

Oh yeah! It's sounds like his name! No wonder he's excited... Now I got to catch up with him. I wonder what will happen to us In our trip... Oh well... Better get going!

"Wait for me, Soul!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The plane arrived at the Incheon International Airport by 8 o' clock in the morning. It only took for about more than twelve hours.

The two weren't bored during that span of time. Because they were relishing that moment of which when they could only be that close to each other, having sweet moments... Well, it wasn't really the first time, they just took the opportunity of being in a different place with different ambiance to enjoy themselves.

Maka was the one next to the window marveling herself at the view outside like a little kid. And Soul could only chuckle at his meister's innocent attitude.

After some time, Maka fell asleep and unconsciously dropped her head to the window sill, hitting it with a light thud. She then rubbed her head to atleast ease the pain. "Ouch...What the fuck." she hissed, eyes were shut. Thus, making Soul a little sorry for his frustrated meister.

She felt a hand reached for her head and when she looked... it was Soul staring at her, wearing a grin that seems to banter.

"Here..." he pulled Maka to him. "...you can use me as a pillow." She blushed. She just let him do his way, thinking that an argument wouldn't be a good show in a plane. And she managed do breathe out a "T-Thanks." blushing all the while.

He snaked his arms around her shoulders and brought her head against his chest, patting it. Maka blushed even more at his gesture. She tried her best not to giggle but she heard him chuckle again making her a little abashed.

"It's not funny Soul. It hurt you know" she raised her head to look up to him. Soul blinked in amusement and only made another grin. "Sorry... You could have just asked me..."

"W-What?" she pouted, displeased.

"N-Nothing... Just go back to sleep." he pulled her head to his chest to keep her from blubbering.

He knows that he will never win against her in a fight of "whim throwing". Once she got pIssed off, she'll be stubborn as hell. And he wouldn't be able to solve even a simple math problem;

A 500 paged hard-bound book + no dairy supplies for a month + no freshly washed clothes + a leash on the neck x 3 days good night sleeps outside ...

But if we would ask even the moron Black*Star, surely, he would give you the best answer like Albert Einstein could..

"It's simple! The answer is... An albino weapon in hospital + pneumonia + stitches + anemia + divided bones... minus his awesomeness is equal to Soul Eater "Head Sore" Evans!"

And so, he would always let her whims be obeyed.

They stayed like that until a stewardess approached them.

"Good evening sir, would you like something for you and your girlfriend?" the lady asked him affably.

Maka jolted her eyes open as she heard the word 'girlfriend'. She was expecting that Soul was about to desist the woman, but she was surprised when Soul shook her slightly in his embrace.

She looked up to him blinking her eyes in puzzlement. Soul only drew a smile at her and played with one of her pigtails.

"Do you want anything, Maka?"

Maka's face was tinted pink again... and she just managed to give nod.

Another was when a girl who's of about 4 years of age approached Maka to her seat, when Soul went to the restroom.

"Hello, Nee-san. I would like you to meet Kei." The girl held a white furry girbil stuffed toy in front of Maka. "...and Annie looovvveeeessssh him soooo muchhh." she giggled squishing her toy in a tight hug.

"Oh hello. I'm Maka. Nice to meet you Annie, and you Kei."

"Nee-san, why aww you alone? Do you want to bowow (borrow) Kei so that you'll have a someone to talk to?"

"No, I'm okay. I have someone with me. He just went to somewhere but he'll be back soon."

"Oh.. youww scawy boyfwend with white haiwr and scawry red eyes too, just like Kei? I saw him awhile ago... and I don't like him."

"What, who's scary?" the child jumped in surprise and clung to Maka's lap. It was Soul who have come from the restroom.

"You! Scary Shark Boy!"

"Ah... Shark Boy you say..." Soul leaned closer to her having a mischievous smile which only made Annie bury her face in Maka's lap even more.

"...Tell me... am I scary like this?... RAARRRRR- OUCH!" Maka has hit his head.

"WHAT THE FU-" He earned another hit from Maka.

"Watch your language, Soul! You're in front of an innocent girl!"

"You're one to talk, Maka! Is it appropriate to show violence in front of her!" clutching his head.

"You should have not scared her!

It was then, when a woman approached them who's actually Annie's mother.

The woman apologized to them, taking Annie with her. And before she had left, she bowed to them saying.. "Again, I'm sorry if my daughter has caused you any trouble. I hope it would get better between the two of you." she spun to the direction of their seats, Annie's on her arms.

"Bye bye, Nee-san! No more love quarrels, okay. Shawrky...behhhh!" sticking her tongue outward.

"Jeez... How I hate children... Who does she think she is? What's wrong with my teeth, with my eyes and with my hair? They don't look that scary to me... In fact, they do look cool... " Soul mumbles, drawing a pained, exhausted sigh.

Maka knows that if she won't pet him about this, he'll only consider that idea as his pet peeve. He will start to be conscious about how he looks, have his "morning mirror ritual", and be pissed off if he's not pleased.

So, she forced her self to speak..

"They're not scary... Because I-I... l-love them." Maka mumbled, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"A-Ahh.. Y-You think so?" His face flushed.

"Y-Yeah.. L-Like Kei."

They looked at each other but promptly retreat their gazes when they felt awkward.

She covered her face with the book, trying to conceal her red-blemished cheeks while Soul pulled out a magazine pretending as if he has interest in reading.

She did not say that just to appease him, but because, it's the truth.

Some people would find Soul's well- known visage as weird or scary but for Maka, it's one of the reasons why she loves him. Something she would never get tired of seeing in everyday of her life.

Though as it was mentioned from above, that it was just a short, twelve-hour ride, Soul and Maka seemed to have felt like it was more than a day due to the certain awkward endeavour they had.

People have had mistaken them as a 'pair with intimacy'. And the events belatedly stated were not the only ones...

A male flight attendant offered Soul a box of chocolates. Soul was bewildered to why the gentleman had offered it to him even though he has not asked for it and so, he just looked at the man cocking an eyebrow and breathing a "huh?".

The man smirked and outstretched his hand pointing to Maka, whose eyes were glued to her book as usual...

He felt angry because he thought that the man wanted to get Maka's attention by giving that damn gift, so... he swayed his hand in back and forth motion with a frown which only made the man snicker, knowing that Soul had a different comprehension with what he has been trying to show. Thus, he bent over and whispered to Soul...

"Sir, company's complimentary for couples."

Well, that made him embarrassed. So just to compensate, he just took it from the corteous guy... or maybe just to cover his wrong approach.

'I don't know if I should feel happy about these. It's already tiring..' he thought to himself.

It was pretty obvious that he just wanted for the people to stop bothering them. All he wanted was to have this fucking trip to be relaxing... And not annoyingly awkward! Besides, it doesn't really concern them the slightest, right?

He poked Maka's side with that heart shaped box, averting. Maka was half annoyed, half puzzled being just poked like that but when she looked at what was poking her, she giggled, not only because of the chocolates, but because of her weapon who's averting his gaze in shyness, his ear and neck were evidently red though.

"Where did you?"

He cleared his throat before saying, "Just take it already..."

But maybe... it's his own fault.

It's not the only time they have been so 'Glued' to each other... So to say, the two of them started acting like a real 'couple' after that chaste kiss Soul gave her, remember that?

They started snuggling on the couch. Give sneaky hugs from behind, nuzzle here-nuzzle there, sweet haste kisses on either forehead or cheeks. Of course... the classic "holding hands".

And it's not that all. Soul would pull Maka to sit on his lap while watching TV, wrapping his arms around her possessively. And the the part where they have improved the most... slumber party with just the two of them in either which of their rooms.

"S-Soul, y-you c-can sleep b-beside mhhh i-if you...w-want." she was looking everywhere but his face. It was one night when he came to her room and asked for a ballpen to borrow, but before he could had left, she asked him of this stuttering.

"A-Ah..." all he could do was to nod, heat crawled to his face. Much to his liking, he was more than willing to accept her offer. And so, he stormed his way to his room and immediately retrieved to hers. So there they were, sleeping together on her bed, with arms wrapped around themselves comfortably.

To them, these were all like casual moments between the two of them, like their daily routines; shopping together or eating together. But to others... it would mean different.

Are they dense, or in denial? NO... they are just innocent lovers, considering those affectionate cute acts as casual activities.

* * *

.=-=- Time Skipped=-=-=

Soul's POV

It has been a week since Maka and I have arrived here in Korea. We have done a lot of meetings regarding the planned improvements in educating new weapons and meisters, and about the new strategies in keeping the world in peace, and topics about rare incidents of Kishins' sightings.

The heck I even care about that bullshits... They're so boring. I couldn't even care less about that bitch sitting next to me, trying to seduce me...

She has huge... I mean huge bossom. And she was rubbing her thigh against mine during the whole conference. I could only grip on to my chair, until it had almost cracked just to control myself from having nosebleed.

I just hope, Maka didn't notice it. Because if she did. Hell it would be so damn stupid if she would Maka Chop me and call me 'You're such a weak guy!'.

But I swear. I saw her glaring at me as if she would shallow me as whole, but she immediately looked away when she noticed me. She would be fastidious and I wouldn't be able to talk to her for a month because she would start avoiding like I have a contagious illness. It would be waaaayyy soooo uncool, specially now that were starting to build a stronger connection.

I'm just soooo glad that we don't have to attend that boring meetings anymore. Because now, all I have to do... is to spent the remaining three weeks with Maka.

"Maka, do you want to go to the mall? I could accompany you if you want."

"Hmm. Nope, Soul." she sat beside me on the sofa. She came from the kitchen that's why she's holding two cups of coffee.

"I though you said you wanna go shopping? Oh thanks.." I thank her when she handed me my coffee.

"Yes. But I am so tired from yesterday's events. And my legs are sore because of the sparring I had with Claire."

"That's what you get from being short tempered and stubborn."

"What?! I hate you, Soul!"

I just chuckled because I know, she's always stubborn to admit those facts. Well, that was from before... because now, she has learned to just keep her mouth shut to set her acquiesce in every time I say that.

"Claire asked me to help her."

"Okay, fine. So I guess, we'll be staying here in the hotel the whole day." I smirked.

"S-Soul..." she breathe out.

I ran my finger through her arm which made her shiver. I can say because of her goosebumps. She looked at me blushing.

She looks so tempting. How I wanted to press my lips against hers.

I held her rigSht hand in my right, and raised it to my chest, where my heart is located.

"M-Maka... Let me.." I leaned down until our faces were just millimeters away. I brought my left hand to her nape and pulled her to a kiss. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Oh great!" I grunted in dismay.

Maka walked to the door and opened it, revealing who the shit had interrupted us.

"Marthé François!"

I stand from my seat and to walk to her. All I can see was a familiar brown colored hair, because Maka's obscuring my view.

And when she stepped aside to let him in, I almost felt my head throb like a bass drum.

Of all the people, why him?! It could have been Kid!...o-or Black Star! Why this. Why this brown haired, purple-eyed who had insulted me!

"Hello, Evans."

"Browny!" I grunted.

I went to close the door, glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Mak-"

"Soul! Let him in. He's my visitor!

Great... just so... fucking great, Maka..

"Come in.." I grumbled.

"Bonjour, madame. Cela a été un long moment." He reached for Maka's hand and was to give a kiss, but I interrupted him.

I instinctively pulled Maka next to me.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? How dare you, lay your dirty hand on my meister?!"

"Soul, he was just being a gentleman. You don't have to yell at him. Besides, he's my friend."

"Friend? How come you haven't introduced him to me before?"

She rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh. "Because I know you to well... Soul, you're being illogical again."

"Come on, Soul. Be nice to him. Here.." She pulled me by my wrist. Now, Browny and I are in vis-a-vis.

"Soul, this is Marthé François Gaudè. He and Liz are close friends." (_A/N: pron. as marth fransuā gaudī _)

"This is Soul, my weapon partner. Soul Eater."

Marthé...what? Pssssshhh... I swear, I atill hate you Marthé whatever you are.

He smiled at me, an obviously faked smile. He raised his hand in front of him, asking for a hand shake.

"You can call me Noir (pron. as nuah) if you like. I myself don't like to use it because it's too long."

"Yeah.. yeah. You already know me. I'm going to bed."

"Sorry about that, Noir. He's just not of a gregarious type of person."

"Nah.. It's okay."

I just walk to my room. I suddenly felt tired.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And from that day on, Noir would come to their place. Him and Maka started going out together. And Maka started to dress and act differently.

And the poor death scythe would always be left alone in their suite.

"Soul, Noir will be here for dinner." She called out from the kitchen. "And he will stay for the night."

"What!? NO WAY! Where is going to sleep, huh?"

"In your room.." she said nonchalantly.

"No! I don't want to share my room with him!" I ran to her.

"Who said that you'll be staying in your room? She scowled, hands on either sides of her hip. "You'll be on the sofa and that's period!"

"No! Who are you to decide?!"

"Okay, you choose. Either you'll be sleeping on the sofa or you'll be staying on the floor."

"Neither, you cunning woman!" I rushed to my room and shutting the door with a bang.

"Fine! He'll sleep with me. And we'll have a lot of fun!"

I bolted to open my door as I heard that. "What? What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind, Maka!"

"Hmmpf... NO! Noir will stay with me, tonight!"

"No, he won't!" I said between my clenched teeth.

"What's the big deal, Soul? Why do you even care!"

"Maka..." I grunted, running my hand through my hair. "...just what the heck are you thinking?! You don't know how much it hu-"

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said in angry tone. Maka just stayed there looking at the ground.

"Okay, I'll be there."

Maka turned her back on me then murmured something which I didn't totally catch. I just heard the word 'stupid'.

I walked to the main door. I drew a defeated sigh. "Fine. Do what ever you want. Besides, you're the Meister, I can't do anything against you..." I mumbled before closing the door behind me.

And Maka was left behind that close door, all alone.

"You are so stupid, Soul *sniffs*. There's no one else whom I wanted to be with *sniffs* other than you. Stupid."

She wiped her tears with the back of her hands. Her expression instantly changed. Her eyes sparked with confidence and fighting spirit.

"I'll show you of what you're looking for, Soul!"

* * *

_Thanks once again, BBP, for making my request. If it wasn't to you, I wouldn't be able to have my fighting spirit again.. _

_I am getting unsatisfied with this.. _

_Oh please, check out on my new fic. It's mahh first Lemon entitled, '"Celestial Dome"_

Next Chapter on

_'Dance: Listen Only To My Heart'_

**"Starting All Over Again"**

Reviews please. They really make my day..


	4. Starting All Over Again

**Hayo! Minna-san, this is one of the most striking chapters that I've done. I cried on the last part while I was writing. LoL. Haha. (*'v'*)**

**I was upset that's why it took me forever. Oh well here's chapter four. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eaterand the song to be mentioned. Please don't get it wrong on how I've used that song. I love that song.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Fine! He'll sleep with me. And we'll have a lot of fun!"

Her words of that afternoon kept on ringing in my head, and kept on pummeling my chest. "What's the deal, Soul? Why do you even care?!" They were filled with anger.

While I was walking around the vicinity of Seoul, all alone, imploring my memory to reach back and seize all my despairs, regrets, and doubts I have with what Maka and I wrangled over earlier. Thinking of those, I defined this situation as nostalgic and a burden...

I drew a long sigh, soothing my tortured chest inflated with pain.

"I really miss the old Maka.."

Maka has changed, and perhaps it began when Noir started to stay with her. Anger, , weariness and fear have been accumulating inside my midst within that two weeks. Two weeks I had to endure, keeping myself from succumbing to her witty torments...

**=/=**

"I'm home!" I called out. It was one evening she asked me to buy some food, saying that she didn't like food from the room service for that night. So, I came back so tired and so cold.

I walked to the couch placing the carton of food on the table. I flopped myself down, selected a channel at random. Then, came to my mind, no one has actually responded to me. So, I called out once more...

"Oi Maka? Are you there?"

I heard rustling sounds from her room then shortly she called back.

"A-Ahm.. yes, Soul!" she stammered, which only made me curious to what she's doing for her to squabble.

I walked to her room and knocked on her door just to make sure. "Maka.. Get out of there! It's time to eat." I said. I could still hear those sounds and they start to annoy me..

"You can eat already if you want. I'm just finishing something..."

"I can help you if you want..."

"N-No thanks, Soul. I-I'll be done in just some minutes... I can manage it!"

"Yah sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you!"

"Okay then..." I shrugged, turning on my heels, however I was suddenly stopped when I heard whispers coming from her room..

"M-Maka... Are you with someone?" I ventured, knocking on her door, cautiously pressing my ear on it much for my fucking curiosity...

She did not immediately reply, instead, I heard her giggle and laugh.. "Y-Yeah ahhh.. Noir's in h-here... Not there Noir! T-That t-tickles! Ahhahha!"

"W-Well.. Keep it down there!" I yelled with bitter tenderness. I had not meant to sound quite so sharp..

"S-Sorry!" Then I heard Noir, "Maka, it will hurt you.. Stop struggling."

Drawing a annoyed-pained and tired sigh, I walked to my room exhaustedly, trying to ignore Maka's giggles and tiny moans. My appetite's gone already.

I shut my door and curdled myself into a ball with comforters keeping me hugged, and a pillow pressed on my head, in the hopes of effectively muffling the noise. Unluckily, Maka started to moan and whimper louder...

Just what the heck is that asshole doing to her!

"Noir! I'm itchy! Just think of other position.."

Dammit! No... Don't think of that, Soul! Maka will never do that! She's the innocent Maka... Bookworm Maka.

"Just a little more, madame... It'll go soon. Okay... one more!"

"Like this?... Ahhhh!"

"Yes, yes... That's it..."

HELL JUST SWOLLOW ME UP ALREADY! I can't help but imagine her so naughty! With me,...naked and. . . and. . . No! Stop it Soul!

Her whimpers, worthy-to-be-called moans and snickers continued.. Oddly, my annoyance, though un-heartedly, has changed into arousal.. Her moans are irresistibly turning me on. I tried to fight the urge of grabbing my own and just give it what it wanted. But, I was surprised when I heard her called out my name.

"SOUL!"

Surprised that I was, I jumped out of the bed and made steps half way of my room to the door. Then I stopped...

"Hurry! It starts to hurt... Ahh!"

"Arg! Dammit! You hurt already!" I silently cursed at the bulge in my pants. I climbed back to my bed, and unzipped my pants.

So there I went... My 'buddy' had a reunion with 'Left' and 'Right'. Silently moaning Maka's name, thinking that I'm the one she's with. Helping myself get finished with the sounds she's making. PUMP. . .PUMP. . .PUMP MYSELF. . . PUMP.

Then after a moment, Noir sighed, obviously with relief... "There... We're done.."

"Wow! Wonderful, Noir!" She panted

-[Then I reached my own vertex.]

"Stupid Noir!" I grunted.

**Maka's POV**

Noir came to our hotel just like what we have agreed. He was helping me in fitting my clothes when Soul arrived from the errand I have sent him for.

"I'm home!" Soul called out. I didn't reply because I was restraining myself from moving. Noir was crouching behind me, fixing those pins of my dress. Of course, I don't want to be pierced with those needles, till he asked of my presence...

A-Ahm.. yes, Soul!" I replied. I heard Soul's footsteps until he reached to my threshold, came next were his knocks.

He said that I should go out and have dinner but I told him that I'm still busy. By that time, Noir grabbed another set of clothes from the wardrobe and handed it to me.

"I can help you if you want." He offered, but then again, I just answered that I'm fine, making sure that it would sound as reassuring as I could, because if it wouldn't, for sure, Soul would insist of letting him in.

"Okay then." He dropped it off.

Noir, who was behind me, drew a relieved silent sigh. He slowly zipped my dress up, then arranged it by lifting it with his fingers. Unfortunately, it only made me laugh when his fingers ran to my bare back. Noir instantly covered my mouth and hushed at me. But it was too late because Soul already knocked on my door.

"Maka, are you with someone?"

I looked up to Noir who's pressing his lips and shaking his head. He whispered, "No, don't say it. He'll kill me!" his face was filled with terror.

"No he won't. I'll kill him first before he does." I smiled. I tried not to giggle at how funny looked being scared of my partner. Then he gave out a defeated sigh. "Fine.."

He continued what he was doing before I responded to Soul. I couldn't help my self but to giggle and laugh as the furry, shabby fabric tickles me to hell.

Soul's annoyed, I can tell from his wavelength. He's tired, too. "W-Well.. Keep it down there!" he said in angry tone.

"S-Sorry!"

"Maka, it will hurt you. Stop struggling." Noir reminded in his French accent.

I heard Soul's footsteps and his door being shut afterwards.

"Your weapon seems to be a little down..." Noir began, voice with a hint of concern for my partner.

"Yeah.. And I'm starting to regret these things I do to him. You know what, I miss Soul.. I know that I've been hurting him... too much. But, I think.." I dropped my voice "..he hates me now.."

"How did you say so?" She asked holding the camera. Yes, were having a little photo shoot..

"He's not talking to me."

"Probably, he's just jealous of me..." he chuckled. "He's giving me some 'Die You' glares whenever I'm with you..."

My neck started to itch, and my body's getting tired because of the different poses. I started to whimper in pain, and laugh at some crazy poses he demonstrated to me.. And I complained till we're done... He showed me the shots he got.

"Marveilluex, Noir!

=/=

Noir and I went to a restaurant two days before out vacation ends up...

"Maka... Your weapon starts to creap me out..." he whispered "...he's hiding behind that bush behind you."

I slightly turned my head, looking through the corner of my eye. I could see Soul's white hair... Of course, he tried to hide his face but it didn't do better for him.

I looked back to Noir who was wearing an amused and weird-ed expression then he began, "I guess all our efforts are worth it." He smiled seemingly filled with satisfaction.

"Huh? How come?"

"Soul has started stalking on us wherever we go. He's been keeping an eye on you from that night slept at your abode..."

"I know, but still, he hasn't asked me yet." I said, drawing a frustrated sigh.

Noir laughed incredulously, "...You'll see... He'll ask you out on a date. I'm certain about that! Besides, you still have tomorrow.."

"I just hope you're right."

"C'mon, Maks.. I know he's already losing himself."

"Hope so. . ." I murmured. "Oh, by the way, has Liz made a call yet?" I asked diverting the topic. I don't think I could accept whatever Noir would say next so I just said that on purpose.

"Nope... I can't contact her... But I still remember about his query regarding with what happened to your missions..." he said plainly, stirring his soup. Then he continued, "Yeah, you didn't explain that totally to me. Did he make any interesting reactions?" Came an awkward silence...

**. . . . .*sweat drops* *dark aura*. . . . .**

I sighed at my failure, banging my head on the table top. I thought it was effectively enough, but I was wrong. I felt disgusted and embarrassed upon recalling those stupid things I've done. I'm telling you. . . SO STUPID THINGS. .

"C'mon Makaaa... Pleeeaaassse.. What happened to that wild-hot-sexy "Buttons" dance I taught you?.. Did he has a nosebleed? Did you sway your hips the way he'd jaw-drop? Did you wear that black outfit I gave you? Tell me... tell me!"

I scowled in annoyance but then, "Yes, I did!" I blurted out, suddenly heat crawled up my cheeks in a painful way. "Darn Noir... To tell you, that was so embarrassing! And you know what Soul did?... he just stood there like a stone then slammed his door after my "exhibition". So tell me if you can do that!"

He's grinning sheepishly. "Tell me how it really went..." Noir whined.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation but then gave up, knowing to well that Noir would only be insistent. So, I started...

"Fine!"

.

.

* * *

**~ * ~FLASH BACK ~ * ~**

Maka was alone in their suite. Soul went for a walk. At first, he asked her if she wanted to go out, but she said that her legs were sore and she'd prefer on watching on the television. So, he set off all alone...

Once he had closed the door, Maka tip-toed her way to the door and pressed her ear on it, listening to his footsteps. Afterward, she smirked insanely, bunching her fists in front and yelled with confidence, "Go! It's Showtime!"

.

**~ * ~ TEN MINUTES LATER ~ * ~**

**.**

Maka was on the couch, wearing that black bustler Noir sent her, and a pair of black leather shorts. She looked so fucking hot!

Her pale skin and the black colored garments matched well! Showing more of skin of her smooth ivory legs with that shorts. The bustler hugging her chest tightly making her busts appear to be bigger than they were, defining an applause-worthy cleavage and hiding nothing but her upper region. More to say, it didn't hide her toned tummy, and a pair booty black shoes to accompany them... All in all... just fucking wild cat and sexy...

Deep withIn her, she's clashing her mind on whether to dare on doing it or hide in her room and forgot her fuck about seducing her poor white-haired weapon.. Scuffing her toes on the carpet, nibbling on her fingers, she felt nervous, embarrassed and a bit afraid.

Okay... she doesn't want to call it as "SEDUCTION", but whatever she wants it to be called as it may be... it's no doubt, what it only means is what it really seems... or the vice versa.. Argg! Call it blabber whatever!

...to snare her naive weapon... Yeah, that's it! As long as you got it, have it...

Back to the story...

She heard the "ding" of the elevator and instantly tried on searching for Soul's familiar wavelength, and she didn't fail. She set the player on, went to the middle of the room, and turned her back to the front door. She drew a sigh, collecting her courage and bracing her self.

….and started to **'Go Wild'** as the player played the song **"Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls".**

Soul, on the other hand, was just holding the knob, trying to apprehend to where that particular song's coming from, and to why is it resonating in the air at that time.

At first, he was doubting that it was actually coming from their shared suite. Thinking to himself,

"Am I hearing what I'm hearing? Could it be Maka? But how? When did she start to love that song?"

He could only think of his green-eyed partner could possibly be, behind that door, was actually dancing in the tune of that song, wearing like the sexy way that she has started weeks ago..

However, after a long time of analyzing, which was not really that important, he finally accepted the fact that it's undeniably coming from the place behind that door, in front of his skeptical stupid face...

He gulped a ball of courage, still having a piece anticipation, hesitantly twisted the knob.. And he was astonished with what has greeted him...

_His dearest meister, dancing sensually, that seems to be a dream.._

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons**

**babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons**

**babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**.**

There she is, body's all in black

Tantalized he is, no more way he can step back

He can see her luscious bare back

Red startled eyes, to her were struck

**You say you're a big boy**

**But I can't agree**

**'Cause the love you said you had Ain't been put on me I wonder**

**(wonder) If I'm just too much for you**

**Wonder (wonder) If my kiss don't make you just**

**Wonder (wonder) What I got next for you What you want to do? (do)**

**,**

There his meister is, back to him, leaning on a pole

She's nothing, but partying in her all

"Fuck" silently in cuss

For before him, a show of an erotic ass

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**

**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**

**Baby, can't you see? (see)**

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me**

**And the heat I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**

**Baby, can't you see? (see)**

**How**

**coming from this beat (beat**

**I'm about to blow I don't think you know**

**,**

White haired man, with fingers that twitch...

In resist, to smack her fuck within a swift

Hips swaying sensually- his bulge start to ditch

She's not glancing, as if he's not there...

Pretending all the while, crazy- with no care out there

,

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons**

**babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons**

**babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**,**

She claims the pole, grabbing in a tight grip

He quietly dreams...how would her hand feel on his dick, hiding under his zip

Raising her leg, her weight's hanging away from the beam

Squeeky sound, metal and skin rubs, sending killIng shivers on him

**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe**

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons**

**babe?**

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons**

**babe?**

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**She hooks her right leg on the pole...**

**Like she's about to fall**

**,**

Tossing her head wildly from side to side...

Hair splashing like wave at night of high tide.

She's not looking at him, but she's at her...

Being like electrocuted, all of it, no more he can bear

,

,

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons**

**babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons**

**babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**,**

Her hands held above her head, sliding her body down;

She keeps her legs together on her left, hiding her precious crown

Stretching her left leg forward, she scrapes the floor to the side..

Now, no more skin is left to hide

,

,

**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe**

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons**

**babe?**

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe**

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons**

**babe?**

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

**,**

More climbs, more bends, tosses, and twirls

Arching her back on the pole, skyward in hurl

Hot hands run over her slender body- so scorchingly sexy

Red in his nose forms, in a gush, all set and ready

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**

**But you keep frontin'**

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**

**But I ain't seen nuttin'**

**,**

Some more swings, lifts, and more errotic stance

And in the end; bending as far as she can, as if it's her final dance

His meister, Maka,... Is this really her?

Gasped, astonished, he stands there like a specter

,

.

**~ * ~ Tiiiicckkkk ~ * ~**

**.**

.

She knew he's been there all along. But no matter how she has prepared herself, it's still impossible to shun a flushed face. She slowly opened her eyes, half-pretending to be shocked, half because she really can't understand the jolt that struck her upon seeing a white-haired Soul, standing still like a post.

Meanwhile, Soul's still there, eyes now glued to the floor, biting his lips till it drew blood. Before the music had ended, he was able to get hold of his breath to lower his head, but not enough for him to move his feet. Apparently, he's still tossing his mind whether to speak at least a word to her or just pretend that he didn't see anything. No. It's not that all. Lots of options was for him to cut down. But it would all be uncool for him if he chooses any of them. Why uncool? Because everything flying in his mind are all crazy ideas of a half disoriented death scythe. If you were him, would there be an appropriate reaction for that, having momentous matters to be considered including your meister's feeling? Well, only one thing he could think of, and unfortunately, it would be bad for all.

"S-Soul..." She lightly gasped. Keeping her poise, she slowly, courageously, went toward him.

Soul was not moving. She tilted her head to get a view of his face, but he ran to his room, staggering.

Locking himself behind his door, he went to get a box of tissue from his drawer. He pinched some into a ball and brought it to his nose.

"Dammit!" His nosebleed won't stop, so he grabbed a shirt and used that instead. "Why is this happening to me?" he cried silently.

However, through that wall, was a frustrated Maka. "I knew it. Mission Two, failed. So damn right!"

She has already expected that. She's now tired and just went to her room, in hiatus. She let herself drift off into sleep.

"I should have not done that. . ."

But, she's absolutely oblivious of what her "exhibition" has caused Soul...

.

**NOSEBLEED AND A TENT!**

**.**

~ - ~ -END OF FLASHBACK ~ - ~ -

.

* * *

"Haha! Seriously? I can't believe that!" Noir laughed, but not enough to draw attention from the crowd.

"I told you, it was useless. . ."

Noir blinked and an impish smile crept on his lips. "Seriously Maka, you really don't get it, do you?"

"Hah, what do you mean?"

"Tsk...tsk...tsk..." He shook his head slowly. "Silence means yes. . . Remember?"

What is he trying to say? That doesn't has anything to do with our topic. Noir would sometimes be acting like Black Star.. And for this moment . . . He's also senseless . . .

"I'm sure. . . It affected Soul. I saw him washing his shirt with spects of blood on the sink. Then he glared daggers at me, and murmured something like, "You die!"

Is he nuts? He's still laughing despite Soul's threat. Speaking of Soul, I pity him, he's still behind me, behind that bush.

"Concluded already? When?"

"That was last Wednesday, right? I came to fetch you last Thursday morning. And by the time you went to your room to get changed, he stepped out to your kitchen while I was helping myself with a glass of juice from the fridge. . . So there, he's shirt was stained with red."

"You might be mistaking." I said, shoving a spoonful of my stawberry parfait. "He acted like the same after that . . ." I justified matter-of-factly.

"You're incredibly off, Maka." he sighed, dropping his head on the table. "Why are you still doubtful about it?"

"I don't know. . . I'm just. . . Maybe. . ." I sighed. "I'm insecure."

"Maks, you shouldn't feel that way." He brought his hand on mine which was on the table, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You got everything that a man could ask for. You're smart, kind and se-"

"I'm still the tiny-tits and bookworm for him" I mumbled.

"I don't think so. . . If that's the thing, then why is he always waiting for you every night, to come home?"

"Huh? How did you know? I never told you that."

"A-Ah? A-Ahm. . . I-I saw him by the window." He's scratching his head.

That's weird. Why is he stammering and fidgeting then? Is he hiding something? And why hadn't he mentioned about it before? Yes. I always felt Soul's wavelength and secret looks in every night that I came home late. I never told anyone because he's been doing that to me even way back in Death City. And I'm the only one who knows about it.

"Oh, okay." I tried to hide my doubt. "But, I still need a proof."

He snickered which made me feel like it's something I wouldn't be pleased of. And I'm right. . .

"Does it still need to end up to the point that the two of you are already in bed, wet kissing, naked and f-"

"N-NO! I don't want that!" I blushed furiously.

". . .Really?" he sang devilishly.

"J-Just s-shut up, Noir! T-That's n-not what I meant."

I'm biting my lip in shame, poking my fingers together. I want to get out of here!

"Okay. . . okay. . . I'm just kidding. You're just so down so, I just wanted to make you laugh." Then he goes. He laughed again.

"That's not funny, Mr. Fashion Expert!"

"I-I'm sorry." He tried to sound sincere "But, this will be you're last chance. You'll be going back to Death City."

"Yeah. . . Last chance. . ."

"Hmm. . . What about the third mission? What did he do?"

I scowled at him. I don't want to be abashed again. "I'm not telling. . " I huffed, pressing my lips, crossing my arms.

"Why?"

"It failed too."

"Ahhwww. . ." He shuffled his hair fervently in frustration. "I bet, you didn't press your chest between your arms, press it on his arm and didn't rub your leg against his!"

My death! Why am I even in this place! Who the stupid person has brought me into this awkward situation? NO. . . No, it's no other than that Elizabeth Thompson. No one else.

"A-Ah. . . M-Most." I stuttered admittedly.

"Maka Albarn" He sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do to you!" He grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry. I know it's beyond your duty to teach me. And I'm thankful to you because of that. But, I really can't do all of that. My shame will swallow me and my dignity will be stripped." I lowered my voice, "I prefer having another option. I-I'm sorry."

"Hai... I'm sorry, too. But I'm just concerned about you. Liz's friend is my friend, and so are you. So please, just trust me. I will never put you into a situation that will peril you. Okay?"

There's something peculiar with his words that tells me to believe them all as if they were from the only person I trust the most. I never trusted any other man aside from Soul. I promised to myself that he's the only guy that I'm entrusting my life with. But why is this? Why am I seemed to be bewitched with Noir's words?

"Trust me," said he. Then flashed an image of Soul smiling at me came. I've missed that toothy smile of his. Why have I been so mean to him? Why? I knew it very well. I know. . . I'm being selfish. . . Desperate for his love and attention. When? When have I been hurting him? I don't remember anymore of when. Flew, my mind has gone. I can't feel anything now. I'm tired. . . "Maka"

I snapped when I heard someone called my name. I looked around but seemed no one did. It's must be just a delusion.

When I recomposed myself up, I looked at Noir who hums and rubs his chin with his index finger for some time, then siddenly. . . He looked up to me with seemed to be a determined expression.

"What, Noir?"

"Ah!" He jumped off and grabbed both of my shoulders, leaning over the table. I felt something, like someone's glaring at us. But before I could say that, Noir spoke.

"I'll tell you something, Maka." he breathed. He leans in even more, slowly. He brushed off the snarl of my bangs to my ear.

Our faces were just inches away. He opened his mouth and breathed out " Jus- Ouch!" Then there's a sudden impact and thud.

By impulse, I closed my eyes in shock. There were gasps and screams from the crowd and shrilling sounds of utensils being thrown. I opened my eyes to see what really had happened. . . And be startled with what's in front of me. . .

"SOUL!"

There, my moron partner was, shoulders heaving, and hissing. His clenching his fists, and wavelength's in anger. . .

"What the heck, Evans!" growled Noir who's on the floor, wincing in pain while rubbing his cheek.

"Just get the fuck out of here or I'll kill you. . ." Soul muttered darkly.

What am I going to do?!

"Heh. . . And who are you to command me?" Noir vexed.

"I'm Soul Eater" He transformed his arm and walked towards Noir.

" Soul! Stop it!" I run to him and grabbed him by his arm. He's looking like he's ready to kill anybody. "Soul, c'mon. . . Let's go home" I tried to drag him but it's no use.

"Quiet woman! I'll bring this fuck up to you later. . . So just shut up. . ."

What's this? He can do that to me now? Soul, is it still you? Soul. . . He's terrifying. I can't do anything. I can't think coherently. His wavelength, terribly quivering.

"Fine. . . But I'm telling you Evans. . .**Je ferai en sorte, elle sera mienne**!"

"I don't care. . . you fuck ass! Just scram!" He pointed his blade to Noir, making Noir's eyes widen in fear.

Noir exited the place, wobbling. The people were all terrified. Not even the staffs of the restaurant came to interfere. And I can't question that. I myself can't help but tremble. Because the Soul whom I'm holding at this moment. . . is tremendously filled with anger. I can't even speak a word. I never saw him like this before.

Suddenly, I felt him move. He turned around just like nothing has happened and walked while removing his jacket off himself. Persons he passed by skulk away from him.

He stood behind me and brought his jacket over my shoulders, covering my body. "You're coming with me." He murmured in final.

I didn't know if I should follow him. My feet were menacled, sort of. But then, he dragged me violently until we're outside, not even caring if I topple. "Soul. . . Ouch. It hurts me! Please. Slow down!" He didn't even bother to look at me, instead he grunted. "Troublesome"

He waved at a cab and opened its door abruptly and yanked me in, then shut it hard.

"What's your problem?!" I shouted.

"Just shut up! I don't have the damn to talk to you at this moment!" he growled.

"Not shutting unless you tell me what's wrong!"

"You don't deserve my word!"

"Just tell me what the hell has gotten into you! Why did you do that to him?! How dare you have the audacity to make such show and just drag me like that! I am your meister! You should have respected me!"

"Will you just please fuck up, Albarn. Just fuck up, ALBARN 'cause you're the one who has no right to tell me what's the right or wrong thing to do!"

"S-So..." I gasped in shock.

It's not the personality of him to just call me by my last name because if he does, one thing would only it's meaning. . . "Never trespass in his periphery or else, you'll see the hell out of hell"

Accepting my defeat, I just kept quiet beside him. His grip on my wrist start to sore and if I do move even more, I know he'd be infuriated the more and might end up worse. He's gritting his teeth, his face was covered with his hair.

For some time, everything that's outside the vehicle seemed to be invincible, no beeping sound I could hear. All I could hear were Soul's hisses, grumble and the vociferous sound of the radio. All I was feeling were: the pain of my wrist being gripped by my raged weapon, anger to what stupidity he has done, confusion, perhaps fear, and worry. Worry for Soul, and for my own, to what will happen next.

Then the cab stopped with a hitch throwing me back into the present.

"S-Sir, w-we're here. ." the man's voice was trembling.

Soul opened the door and got off after paying. He's looking away, still holding the cab's door in grip. "Get down," he murmured.

"H-Ha-" I grudgingly stepped out of the car. He closed the door with a thud then the car sped off.

Soul snatched my arm. "Soul. Let go of my arm! It hu-" he kept on dragging me until we're in front of our room's threshold.

Something tells me not to get inside, I don't like the way I'm feeling.

**Normal POV**

Soul closed the door behind them. Maka was in the living area, behind Soul actually. She's waiting for him to explain everything. She needed to know. Still struck by what had that previous event had brought to her very being, unable to decipher every single piece of that horrifying stand Soul had put up earlier.

She chose to stay there like the stubborn Maka that she was, the Maka who would always demand even the slightest detail just to satisfy her 'semi-unreasonable" super curiosity. Amidst all of her ominous feelings, she still waited for him to turn around. Hence, she has stayed bristling behind Soul.

"Maka. . ." he murmured in brooding tone that sent thorns to her body. He now turned around, looking downwards. "What is the meaning of that?" he said in low voice.

He started walking to her until he's in front of his meister. Maka tried to understand what he said but it was still unclear.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she said in tremble.

Soul un-tied his necktie and threw it somewhere. Maka's eyes narrowed when Soul started to unbutton his shirt. "What are yo-"

"Strip"

"W-What?!"

**"I said, STRIP!"**

Their wavelengths start to fall into besmirching turmoil.

"Whaaa-" Maka covered her self with her arms. She flinched and readied herself for an escape but Soul pushed her to the nearest wall, bringing his arms on either sides of her head, caging her.

"This is what you want, right? So I said, STRIP and I'll give you what you want!"

Maka started to cry. She can't hold everything. She then heard dangling sounds. Soul started un-buckling his belt, and that's when she started struggling and sob in anxiety.

"Soul. Stop it. I don't like this. I don't." She cried. 'Please. . ."

'Really? Then why were you displaying yourself to every guy out there, wearing that?! It's what you wanted, Look at you! Every fuckass was looking at you maliciously!"

"I didn't mean to!" she replied gruffly.

"I've had enough of all your shows! That's why I've been following you. Yes. I've been following you because it's my job! And yet, you forgot about me and flirt with that Noir!"

"I-I'm not flirting."

"Yeah? What do you call that one-night-stand you had with, here, in our oun hotel!

"We didn't do anything like that!"

"Fuck you, Maka! Stop lying! You don't know how much I've been going through!"

"You're the one who doesn't know how much I'm suffering in everyday!"

"You? Suffering? with what? with being with your boyfriend?"

"I told you his not my boyfriend!"

"That's a hackneyed word! You always go out with him. That, that's what you don't call a date? Bullshit Maka, just fucking bullshit!"

"I go out with him because-"

"He can give you does troublesome stuffs and he can serve you the way you'll be satisfied? Yes, I know. I can't give you those. But why couldn't you have just stayed here for even just a day! I am so worried about you. Don't you get it! I was worried about you!"

Her sniffles faded as she heard that.

"You're worried? Why Soul? Have you forgotten that I'm a meister."

"I never have."

"Then why!"

He slowly brought his arms down, setting her free and turned around.

He drew a deep sigh before saying, "Nothing." He said meekly.

"Why can't you say it!"

"Don't make me. I swear, you do want to find out why."

There was an offended silence for a while, silence in which both of them tried to placate their anger-filled emotions, long before Maka has severed it.

"I'm going to sleep. Go and have yours, might as wall clear up our minds." Maka mumbled and turned toward her room. She wanted to atleast bid "Sorry" however, she knew that an untimely statement would only exacerbate the situation. She had already made a few steps toward her door but she suddenly ran back when she heard a thud.

"S-SOUUL!"

He's slumped down on the floor. Maka knelt beside him and rolled Soul over, then brought his head up to her lap and tried to wake him up by rocking him lightly.

"Soul. . . Wake up. What's wrong?" Soul's breathing unevenly. Maka brought her palm to his forehead.

Actually, Soul's been sick for two days already, however, he just ignored it because he was really worried about her.

"You're hot!" she gasped. She wriggled her body and remove Soul's jacket off of her then folded it and placed it on the floor. Painstakingly, she brought Soul's head down to that jacket serving as a pillow. She sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed some things she needed and returned immediately.

Now, all her ordeal seemed to be forgotten in an instant and was replaced with worry and regret.

She wiped his face with a damp towel. "You are stupid. Why didn't tell me that you're sick." she sniffed. Then, tears stream down her face. She wrapped her arm around his body.

"I-I'm sorry, Soul. I'm so sorry. . ." She whispered, crying, "I've made up my mind. . ." she caressed his cheeks, ". . .it's better for us to separate. ."

She searched up in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She made some dialing before pressing it to her ear.

"H-Hello," she greeted between hiccup and sniff, "T-Tsubaki-chan, I-I need your help. ."

**Soul's POV**

"W-Where am I?" I can't see anything. It's so dark.

I can feel; I'm floating. I'm feeling so hot and also so cold. . . "Where am I?"

My breathing, I can hear my breathing; it's quivering.

Wait. . . A sudden light pummels my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes and when I regained my vision. . . I'm already in a place with water. No. I'm standing on water, all alone. I examined the place; and it's all filled with stick-looking people.

"Soul?" A whisper, a sorrowful whisper . . "Soul"

Maka? It's Maka. . . I looked around.

Where are you? Where are you, Maka?

"She's leaving Soul-kun. . . Maka-chan's leaving you"

Is that, Tsubaki? I can't see her.

"T-Tsubaki. Is that you?"

"Yes. Soul-kun."

Great! I can ask for her help.

"Can you help me get out of this place?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't"

"But, why not?"

"Because, it's for the best. And you're the only one who can."

"WHY?"

"I was the one who caged you in there, but one thing is the only key. And it's for you to find out"

"W-WHY?! Why did you do this?!"

"You hurt Maka-chan"

My heart sank with what she's said. And it's the time when all the memories have returned. The words I said to her. . .

'This is what you want right? So I said, STRIP!'

'Fuck you, Maka!"

How she pleaded to me with tears. . .

'Soul. Stop it. I don't like this. I don't.'

The way I treated her, the words I said to her, they were all. . . . **unintentional**. They were not from my heart. It's not madness, but it's jealousy that has PREVAILED me to hurt Maka.

"I'm sorry. . . *sobs* I'm sorry, Maka. Please forgive me. ." It hurt me so much and now I started to cry. I know that it's not cool, but I can't help it. Tears pouring down to my cheeks relentlessly.

"I'M SORRY!"

"It's no use, Soul."

"B-Black Star! Bro, can you help me outta here?" I shouted desperately, despite my gasps.

"How could you call me "bro"! By the time you hurt Maka, I already forgot that you are my friend. How could you hurt her inspite the trust she gave you?! You're stupid!"

It only made my chest tighter. They were right, I'm so stupid! She trusted me, all her life, yet I only piqued her heart. What have I done?

"Soul-kun, we're so sorry. But we have to leave you now. ."

"Hah? Wait! Tsubaki, please. Let me talk to Maka. Please. . I want to see her even for the last time! I just want to hear her voice. . ." I pleaded with tears.

"No. She's already gone."

"Gone? Where? I'm begging you. . . I need to hear her voice. I will accept my punishment. Just let me say sorry to her! Tsubaki. Black Star! Please!"

Tsubaki sighed.

"I'm sorry but she has left already. . ." she said in lonely tone.

"Please tell me where. I want to know if she'll be alright. Tell me."

"We don't know. She just said that she wants to be alone."

"Stop it already, Soul. She will never come back to you. You've blown your chance. She loved you but you only wasted it."

"S-She. . . l-loved me?"

"Yes. **From the beginning**."

With that, my yearning to see her and to apologize grew bigger. I started running in that vast space, but it's all worthless. I'm starting to lose hope.

"C'mon, Soul. Set her free. She wants to start all over again."

"Without you. . . Let's go, Black Star..."

I heard their footsteps fading.

I cried and cried until my eyes had no more tears to shed. I cried until my lungs run out of air. Then I fell to the ground in kow-tow, sobbing her name and my words of sorry's.

Memories came to my mind again. The time that Maka and I were all alone in our apartment. We're watching together, eating, fighting over on how I messed up her things. Her flushed face whenever Black Star or Liz teases her. How she payed attention to her book, how she discussed lessons to her students. And the most striking thing to me, her sweet innocent smile that makes me happy, her olive eyes that tickles me, her pig-tails that I've leaned to love. Everything that's her. . .

**.**

**How she'd scowl after giving me a Maka Chop. . .**

**.**

**How she'd be pissed off when I tease her. . .**

**.**

**How she'd be amused with her new book. . .**

**.**

**How she'd look peaceful in her sleep after reading.**

**.**

**HOW SHE'D LAUGH WITH ME. . .**

**.**

**How she'd coax on me to play the piano for her. . .**

**.**

**"THE PIANO. . ."**

**.**

**"THE DANCE. . ."**

**.**

**"HER BIRTHDAY, OUR SOUL RESONANCE. . ."**

**.**

**"HER SWEET WHINING VOICE. . . "**

**.**

**'Soul, please play the piano."**

**.**

**Her pleading puppy dog eyes**

**.**

**'Soul, drive me to the mall.'**

**.**

**"Soul, it's your turn to cook."**

**.**

**"Soul, wake up!"**

**.**

**"Soul, transform!"**

**.**

** AND. . .**

**.**

**"SOUL RESONANCE!"**

I will **never** SEE and HEAR them again. . .

I pounded the ground repeatedly in self-loathe. I hate myself.

"I'm mean. How could I have inflicted the girl who has trusted me? How could I have said those horrible things to her and made her shed tears. HOW COULD I HAVE BROKEN THE HEART OF THE WOMAN I LOVE?"

"S-She loved me. . . She h-has loved me. But I tear her heart."

"I'm an IDIOT! SOUL YOU'RE AN IDIOT! You deserve to suffer and die."

"I'd rather die now than start all over again. . . without you Maka!"

"I LOVE YOU, MAKA. . ."

**= * ~ * tsuzuku * ~ * =**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Sorry guys, I know it's so painful but I can't do anything. I can't still find a way out to bring them back together..

Could I ask your help on that? Please help me bring Soul and Maka back together. Well that is, if you also want them back.

Please, anyone.

_Next Chapter on_:

**Dance; Listen Only To My Heart~**

**"Evanescent Smile of Love?"**

_Maka and Soul, what will happen to you now? Is it time for a goodbye?_

Thanks. Reviews please!


	5. Evanscent Smile Of Love?

**Hayo, minna-san! Void is back! Who cried on my last chapter? hihi..**

**I'm so sorry. I know, I wasn't able to post an update for four months. You see, I'm busy with school and I also got sick so, I have to cram for that. haha.**

**Please continue reading my works. I know, my lemons are more popular than this one... haha..**

**Anyways... here's my chapter 5..**

.

.

.

**Evanscent Smile of Love?**

. . .

.

"Maka... Maka... dohntssleavemhhe *pants* Pleaseeee! NO!" *whimpers* "Somebody... help meee!"

These were the words that made me run into panic. Voice filled with hysteria, sounding like thunder roaring in a stormy night. I ran as fast as I could to find for that grumbling out cry that made my mind and heart broken in fear.

**Maka's P.O.V:**

I was in the kitchen, cooking porridge for Soul, whom I did manage to drag to the couch. While doing so, I was in my reverie thinking those previous events. I can't help but cry at the thoughts. I know, I'm not supposed to... but it's something that I needed the most at the moment. Soul's sick, passed out. I'm tired... and still confused. What's better than that? Still, the next thing I heard where Soul's shouts. I really didn't mind what they meant, 'cause all I could care was to check on him, and bring him out of his nightmare. When I came to the living area, I saw him just like the way I had witnessed in the infirmary the time he got the black blood incorporated with his red blood through his veins. It was an image that made my whole body clamped that I didn't notice that I'm glued to the floor, half-way to where he was. Suddenly, I saw him squeezing his eyes for about three times, then slowly opened them. Not to mention, he was panting, body and face were all drenched in sweat.

"M-Mahhk..." he breathed out with difficulty. He lifted his hand in a way that seemed to reached for me. Knowing that he recognized me, it only made me at ease that he's okay and so, as if my lips has its own mind, broadened into a relieved and grateful smile.

"Soul." I said meekly which was then rewarded by a small smile from a pitiful-looking Soul. Then, once again, regression hit me by only seeing his real condition closer as I closed the space to the couch. He showed me a smile, a larger one than before. I turned away from his melting gaze... Why does it feel heavy in my chest? It's so annoying!

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Somebody.. Help me!"

That final cry I released made me pull myself from that terrifying dream. It was all a bad dream...

I opened my eyes just to see an obviously worried Maka, staring blankly to my direction with her red, teary eyes. She must have been crying, I noted myself. I called out for her name then she gave me a smile... then walked closer to where I was. However, her smile faded away by the time she saw my face closely. Her expression turned dark, and evidently eyes were about to well up. Then, she turned away from me. It hurt me so much to see her smile to just fade away. I've known her too well that I can tell she's blaming herself once more. Whereas... I'm supposedly the one to be blamed. It's all my fault. If only...

"I'm leaving, Soul..." she mumbled.

That shocked me all right. No. I can't afford to lose you, Maka.

"WHAT?! NO!" I gruffly brought my body out of the bed and wrapped my arms around her possessively. I'm feeling like I'm about to collapse due to dizziness but I fought the urge of falling into my weight. Despite that, I controlled myself not to press too much pressure to Maka as I cling my being to her. She's not moving, though.

"Soul. What are you doing?!"

"Maka. Don't leave. I need you to stay. Look.. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for the things I've done to you. Maka..."

"Just what the heck are you talking about?" She wriggled her body from my grasp but I just tightened my embrace from behind. "Soul, let go of me! I have to leave!"

"No! I won't let go!" I said breathlessly. "Listen to me... I was a fool not to notice it sooner. I was so fool not to make things clearer to you. Because... I was insensitive not to let you have any word from me because I thought you heard me the time I confessed to you. Please, I'll do anything just for you to stay."

With my every strength, I pushed her and made her turn to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist securely.

"S-Souull.." she gasped in surprise.

"I love you, Maka Albarn. I LOVE YOU!"

Then I felt a pair of soft lips crashed into mine. The second thing I knew was Maka's cold, soft palms on my cheeks. I also felt warm watery substance prickling down between our faces so, I pulled away to look at her with my chest heaving harshly.

"M-Mak-"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT!" she jumped onto me which then sent our bodies falling to the bed. (Phew.. good thing. A life saver...)

So she nuzzled against my chest whilst pounding her hands on it. Tears start to dampen with my chilly sweat and her warm tears.

"I'm sorry. I thought, you already got my message."

"But you were wrong!" she grumbled. "How could you make me think that my feelings doesn't matter to you? How could you think that I'd go to that kind of man like Noir?! He's a gay, you know!"

"I thought you where happy with him.." I said matter-of-factly.

"I was not. Atleast not as happy when I'm with you, Soul." she lifted her body, straddling me. Note you, in bed.. Geez.. It's a bit embarrassing, if only she'd realize.

I hardly sat up, leaning against the pillows behind me. I held her hand with mine before saying... "But seriously Maka, I

want you. I love you so much so please," I drew a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Soul. Yes."

Our lips met to seal our new status. A kiss warmer than the first one. A kiss that's more meaningful. But all of a sudden, Maka pulled away harshly making me worried. Did I do something wrong?

"W-What's wrong?" I asked confusedly. "Don't tell me you're going to leave."

She just made a pouty lips while rubbing it with her index finger. "Your skin's so hot. You singed my lips, dumbass." She smacked my shoulder which elicited a toothy grin from me.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. I wasn't my fault that I'm so hot for you.." I teased playfully but then, she furrowed her brow.

"Oh, I see... Mr. Poor Li'l Sickly Boy wants to have a dent on his cranium." she dared darkly.

"No! I was just kidding..."

We stared at each other until her temper subsided... slowly... we both turned laughing.

(ME: What's funny about that? Insane...(-)

"I'm not going to leave you.. I mean, I just said I'm leaving to buy you medicine.."

"O-Oh... silly me..." I scratched the back of my head embarrassedly.

She lifted my chin, for me to look up to her. The then gave me the brightest smile. Oh Kami-sama... How I wish to see more of her smile day by day. Ack... Who am I kidding. Of course I will make my 'girlfriend' smile. A man will never be a cool guy if he doesn't know how to make his girl happy!

"I won't. I won't leave you." Then she pecked me on my lips. "But, you better get well soon.." She lighty pushed me onto the bed, and placed the blacket over my body, enough to cover till my chest. "I'll just go to the drugstore, okay?" She stood up and smiled at me.

"Wait! No, Maka. I don't need those pills. I just need you to be beside me. I promise to just stay in bed if..." I started poking my index fingers together in nervousness. I feel like I might regret the things that would come out of my mouth. What if she'd think that I'm acting uncool, like a crybaby? Or even, hit me with her book and call me pervert? Oh well, there's only one thing to find out. "i-if we both stay in bed..." *gulp* "..for me to rest."

I was expecting for a huge impact on my head, but nothing came. She just giggled and patted my head. "Okay, Soul. But I have to report to Shinigami-sama first. Tsubaki and the rest were so worried so I better call them as well." she said with a smile.

"O-Okay..."

With that, she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "M-Maka..."

"Hhhmmm?"

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's been forgiven, Soul. Besides, it was also my fault."

"No, It's not~" she walked back to me and hushed me with a kiss.

"I love you. That's what matters for now so don't worry" she plastered the most appeasing expression she could ever show. Slowly, melting those thorns in my chest. Though I still know I am to blame of the previous ordeals we had, Maka's always there to carry me up and make me feel better. I just closed my eyes and inhale her essence.

"You're right. As long as we have each other, that's all important. I love you till the end, Maka.. Remember that."

.

.

**=/= FIVE DAYS AFTER =/=**

"YAHOOOO! I'M GOIN' TO FILL MY BELLY 'TILL I PUKE! NYAHAHAHAHA!"

.

*sweatdrops*

.

"Black Star, get hold of yourself!" Tsubaki tried to stop her moron partner who's already having his own party.

Well...

**Normal P.O.V.**

Maka and Soul came to Death City as soon as Soul got well. And of course, due to Liz's cat-like instinct, dragged Maka to the restroom and confronted her. Well, much like of a girly-thingy shrieking-fit talk...

You know why? Here's why...

=/-FLASHBACK=/=

.

"Hey, Soul, Maka!" Black Star waved from afar, but only to jaw-dropped with what he saw. Then Liz came from behind him and greeted us. *well she managed to in spite of her disbelieving face*

"O-Oh welcome back, you two." she stutteringly said. Then ogled at us with a devilish smile. *more like of a dork..*

"Yipee! Soul and Maka's having a baby! They're holding hands!" exclaimed Patty.

"Calm down Pat. It's just holding hands. It doesn't mean that they'd be having a baby so soon." Liz told Patty monotonously.

All the while, Soul and Maka were grimacing. But they both smile at their friends as they started to pitch a show at the airport.

"Hey, how long do you plan to stay here?" Soul cut them off. And they looked up to them.

"C'mon guys, let's go home... Shall we?" suggested Maka with a sweet smile.

"I'm goin' to throw a party."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes. Maka and I will share something. But before that, we should inform the others."

.

***-*-*-*+ tsuzuku *-*-*-***

:

,

**(A/N:)**

**So there... I know... it's not that good. Random ideas. Pardon me.**

**Well, I'm so busy with all the exams and presentations and all so, I don't have time to gather new ideas. Please forgive me for making such short chapter. I will do my best next time.**

**NEXT chapter on:**

**Dance Listen Only To My Heart..**

**"Ominous Journey"**

**Arrggg... help.. more ideas please?**

**Thank you for reading. And please... make reviews... God Bless!**


End file.
